Hectic
by HeathenVampires
Summary: Modern AU. Rushing toward her daughters first day at nursery was not exactly where Astrid intended to meet somebody. Especially when she seemed to upset him almost instantly. Divorcee Hiccstrid thing. Hiccup/Astrid (collection of quickies disguised as chapters mostly).
1. Chapter 1

**This will be one of those things done with short, sporadic updates whenever I have time. It's mostly something from a prompt on tumblr, so I'm not writing it with a FF word count in mind.**

 **So if you expect longer chapters, tough noodles.**

 **Enjoy your T rated Hiccstrid. See, it does happen.**

-HTTYD-

"Come on or we'll be late!"

"Coming mom!"

A tiny little storm came down the stairs in the form of her daughter, hair already escaping its previously tidy braid and her clothes in disarray. Astrid had no idea _how_ she did it.

Alexis always came back from the weekend at her dads overexcited, because their divorce-split-custody was still at that point where Lexi got lots of treats and days out because they wanted her to be happy, not sad that her parents had seperated. She was only four, and Astrid hoped that by the time she was old enough to really understand, she'd be used to it.

"Right, come here Lex, let me fix your hair."

"Why can't I have short hair? Short hair is easier."

"We'll see next time you need a hair cut ok?"

Right now Astrid would agree to almost anything to get her daughter moving, and giving her time to think about it meant Lexi could think more on it. She'd either change her mind or become dead-set. Astrid couldn't deny her girl had her mothers stubborn nature.

Straightening the rumpled t-shirt and sturdy jeans - her daughter liked to roll around on the floor, and _hated_ the frilly dresses Astrid's mother kept trying to get her in - they were about ready to go. Grabbing her daughters hand, Astrid was in such a rush to get them to nursery that she almost forgot her car keys.

 _Finally,_ they were on their way, Alexis distracted by a picture book for what Astrid hoped was at least five minutes of the drive.

"Daddy I don't wanna go!"

"I know Maddie, but you're gonna make tons of friends."

Astrid got out of her car to see a small girl, reddish blonde hair hiding most of her face - the part not buried against her fathers leg, clearly having a little seperation anxiety. She couldn't see much of the dads face, hidden largely by his choppy auburn-brown hair as he looked down at his daughter.

Alexis wasn't about to stand for that, marching over to the other young girl and tapping her on the shoulder. Still sniffling, 'Maddie' lifted her head to turn red-ringed eyes to Alexis.

"What?"

"I'm Lexi, and it's my first day too. Want to come in with me?"

Wiping tears from bright green eyes, the other girl nodded, peering up at her dad.

"It's ok Maddie, I'll be right behind you. Just need to get your bag."

Pulling a rather cute little backpack out, the design on the front a volcano overflowing with dragons, the father finally looked up and _wow._

 _"Come to mama."_

Oh gods, Astrid really hoped she didn't say that out loud. She'd barely had time to breathe, let alone anything else since the whole marital breakdown months ago and becoming a single mom. And men? Nowhere near her radar.

But gods that man was attractive. Stubble dark along a sharp jaw, eyes as bright as his daughters, crooked smile aimed at his little girl. Already looping her arm through Maddie's, Alexis had gone marching them along toward nursery where other parents were milling about, dropping off their own offspring.

"Daddy!"

"Right here Mads. Now look, you are going to have a great day. And we'll Skype with your mom later, yeah? Maybe invite grandma and grandpa over for dinner?"

Seeming to have perked up, Maddie nodded as she hugged her father goodbye. Astrid bent down to give her own daughter a cuddle, pecked a kiss on her messy hair and barely got Lexi to take her bag before she grabbed hold of Maddie and charged off toward the teacher at the door.

"Well, your daughter is quite something."

"Yeah, she is."

"I'm Hiccup, by the way" handsome man held out his hand "and yes, it's a nickname but nobody really calls me anything else now."

"Astrid. Did I hear you right? Skyping with her mom?" he nodded, mouth tightening slightly "Where is she?"

"Australia."

"Instead of here to see her daughter off?"

His crooked smile a thing of the past, Hiccup's mouth was now set in a deep frown.

"You don't know anything about our family."

He turned away from her, and Astrid realised several seconds later that he was right - she didn't.

"Hey! Wait! I'm sorry. That was rude of me. I just… it's all been very hectic today."

His frown softened, though it didn't abate.

"Apology accepted."

He continued to make steps to leave, and Astrid wished her brain would start kicking in before her mouth as she went after him again.

"Wait. Let me… can I make it up to you?"

"There's really no need."

"Please? I feel bad."

Drawing in a deep sigh, Hiccup turned back to her.

"How?"

"Well… we could go for a coffee? Fret about leaving our kids behind for the first day together?"

Running a hand through his hair, Hiccup sighed shortly again before nodding.

"Alright."

-HTTYD-

 **Insert witty authors note here, cus I got nothing.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I promised ShipMistress if I finished what I was working on tonight for Kinktober, I would do this chapter for her tonight too.  
**

 **Don't expect _any_ sense, rhyme or reason to update regularity. Thank you and kind regards.**

-HTTYD-

They picked up travel coffees - the shop was packed with other frazzled parents on the first day of term, and sitting in there amongst all that noise didn't appeal - and walked a little way, eventually sinking down on a bench that overlooked a park. Dogwalkers, leaves in a myriad of shades of red and brown and orange… they reminded Astrid of the multitude of colours showing up in Hiccup's hair.

The leaves. Not the dogwalkers.

"Go on. Ask. Everyone does."

"Huh?"

Hiccup lifted the cup to his mouth, steam curling out of the little hole in the lid before he took a measured sip, likely so he wouldn't burn his mouth.

"Ask about her mother. I can see you're dying to."

He looked a little resigned, but Astrid _really_ wanted to know now what had made him upset so quickly back at the nursery.

"Ok. Why is her mom in Australia?"

"That's where she lives. Ask what you're _really_ thinking."

There was a hardness to his green eyes Astrid didn't really like. She chewed her lip, took a swallow of her coffee. Too hot, too bitter, but a welcome jolt to the tired mother.

"It doesn't seem like something you want to talk about."

"I don't like the reactions it usually gets."

Given her own response earlier, Astrid didn't blame him.

"How come?"

"Because when they hear how she left Maddie with me, everyone judges her. And that's not fair."

"Why isn't it?"

Astrid could not even begin to fathom leaving her daughter. Lex was her whole world. How could anyone leave that cherub-faced girl she'd seen earlier, clutching Hiccup's leg?

"Because Mala was adamant and open about not wanting kids when we met. I was alright with it. A little bummed, but it certainly wasn't a dealbreaker. We travelled. A lot. Got married. We were gearing up for another trip when Mala found out she was pregnant. It wasn't planned, obviously. And, like she always said she would if it happened, Mala was ready to get an-…" Hiccup's voice grew thick for a second "to end the pregnancy. And… the second I realised what she meant, I begged her not to."

"You changed your mind?"

"I didn't think I ever would. But when I realised we… I didn't force Mala. It wouldn't have broken us up if she had decided to, she had never made a secret about not wanting a baby. But… we agreed, after _weeks_ of talking. Mala would have the baby, and I would raise it. By myself."

Somehow, Astrid felt like she needed something stronger than coffee for such confessions from a stranger. But… it was clearly complicated. And she _had_ asked.

"Were you hoping she would change her mind when Maddie was born?"

"A little… I didn't expect her to, but it would have been nice, you know? But I was completely prepared to take it on myself, as much as anyone can be for parenthood. Mala _tried_ , gods love her, but… it wasn't for her. And I respected that. I let her go."

"She's in Maddie's life though."

Hiccup nodded, soft smile on his face.

"They Skype a couple times a week. Mala tries to visit every month, always makes it for birthdays and Christmas. She _loves_ her daughter, but she didn't want motherhood to be her life. She had Maddie for _me._ It's unusual, but it's what works for us."

"Why Australia?"

"That's where she's from. She doesn't stay there all the time, but it is where she always seems to end up going back to."

Well. Astrid certainly understood why Hiccup didn't like her insinuation earlier. Hel, she even _sort of_ understood Mala. She'd had a pregnancy scare in college, many many years ago, back when she wasn't ready for parenthood and Astrid probably would have made the same decision Mala almost did, and ended the pregnancy. Thankfully, it was just that - a scare. No baby.

"Any deep, prying questions you want to ask me since I just invaded your privacy quite thoroughly?"

Hiccup pondered over another mouthful of coffee.

"Where's your kids father?"

"We're divorced. He gets weekends, but he works away a lot so we agreed…" Astrid trailed off, a thought occurring "wait, isn't Australia like, way ahead of us time-wise?"

"Uh, yeah? Why?"

"What time do you Skype?"

Hiccup chuckled.

"Yeah, sometimes Mala is up at weird hours to talk to Maddie. I think it's like, nine or ten hours ahead in Adelaide?"

"Wow. Anyway. Yeah. Me and Viggo seperated about a year ago. Divorce came through about six months back."

"That explains it."

"Explains what?"

Hiccup indicated her hand.

"You still have a ring line."

Astrid lifted it and scanned her fingers - sure enough, a faint line of pale against the rest of the slightly less pale stuck out. She and Maddie had spent a fair few days out in the sun over summer, but Astrid had always been quite pale and needed a second skin of sunscreen not to burn.

"Oh. I kept wearing my rings for a couple of months… my grandmother died three months ago, and we didn't want to upset her by telling her about the divorce."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

He sounded utterly genuine - even after Astrid had offended him, pried into his past and just generally made an awful first impression. All in the space of half an hour.

"She was old and sick."

"Still. It's hard to lose someone you love."

They sat in silence for a little while, finishing coffees that had started to go cold.

"Ready to head back? We might be a little early but I doubt they'll mind us waiting."

Oh. Right. They only had an hour and half the first day - settling in time. Astrid had all but forgotten.

"Sure."

They had a slightly more… _normal_ conversation on the way back. The sort of thing most people talked about when they first met. Like jobs - he was an engineer. Astrid a physiotherapist.

"Did you take the whole day off?"

"Yeah. My parents usually take Maddie if I'm working, but I wanted to be around for this first day. She struggles sometimes with seperation anxiety. It's not that she doesn't understand Mala coming and going, she just worries that _I_ might disappear too. Of _all_ the things she had to inherit from me, it had to be awkwardness."

Astrid found herself laughing as they approached the fence, able to sneak a look at the children tottering about in their play area. Alexis was, naturally, looking to be holding court over almost every other child.

"Oh, I don't know. You don't seem that awkward to me."

After a few seconds - and for the first time, no less - Hiccup smiled _at her._

-HTTYD-

 **I realise this chapter was maybe a tad heavy on the 'personal detail sharing', but… for starters, I wanted to get that bit all out, and for second, Astrid accidentally charging in with her metaphorical axe at some of Hiccup's secrets? Seemed oddly fitting.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I should be sleeping I have to be up in like five hours, but naturally writers block ends when its the worst time for writing...  
**

 **So here we are.**

-HTTYD-

Maddie came out of the nursery beaming, and Hiccup felt immeasurable relief, having been expecting tears. Astrid's daughter Alexis was latched firmly on to her arm, chattering a mile a minute with her backpack hanging off one arm rather haphazardly. As soon as they looked up, Alexis released Maddie to let them head over to their parents, though as they were still stood together with the other parents, it wasn't much of a divergent trip.

"What does spirited mean mom?"

"Why do you ask Lex?"

"The nursery woman called me spirited."

He heard Astrid laugh, but his attention was soon diverted as Mads held her arms up to be picked up, hugging tight to Hiccup with a sigh of relief herself.

"I missed you!"

"Missed you too Mads. Have a good first day though, yeah?"

"Yeah, I did."

A nudge at his knee prompted Hiccup to look down, seeing Alexis waving.

"Bye Maddie, see you tomorrow."

Hiccup and Astrid exchanged a farewell/see-you-at-drop-off-tomorrow-maybe, and then split toward their cars. Buckling Maddie into her booster seat, Hiccup smiled in return to her soft, happy expression.

"I like Lex."

He almost corrected her, but imagined that at the very least, Alexis had let Maddie refer to her that way. He'd check in with Astrid tomorrow maybe. They set off home, Maddie's keen eye spotting a car that didn't belong on their street and tugging his hand to point at it.

"Who's that?"

Squinting, Hiccup spotted the plate sticker.

"It's a rental car Mads. Probably someone visiting or who doesn't have their car right now."

"Oh. Ok. Let's go in so I can get some juice."

Putting his key in the door, Hiccup frowned as it responded in a way that said it was already unlocked. His parents had keys, so maybe they had dropped by unannounced. It happened. And he was planning to invite them over anyway.

Of course, one other person had a key...

"Mom!"

Glowing with a deep, golden tan borne of Australian sunshine, Mala was - rather surprisingly - sat in the kitchen, drinking from her mug and clearly waiting for them to return. Maddie barely handed over her backpack to Hiccup before she hastened over to greet her mother, who was equally enthused to see her daughter.

"Surprise!"

Hiccup nodded to his ex-wife as Mala looked over Maddie's shoulder, their resemblence never more clear than when the two smiled so warmly at each other.

"Maddie, go change out of your clothes?"

He knew once Maddie got started, she'd be tough to peel away from her mother. Especially since it was an unexpected visit.

"But-"

Mala cut off her protests.

"Madeline. I will be right here when you come back down."

"Fine!"

Pouting, Maddie huffed slightly as she headed upstairs. She was capable of dressing herself easily in little pull-over dresses, though Hiccup wouldn't be surprised to hear her call for a parent just because.

"I apologise for simply dropping by. I did mean to surprise her last night by being here for her first day, but my flight was delayed."

"Mala, you know you're always welcome. That's why you have a key."

She smiled, reaching to embrace Hiccup. They hugged, a certain comfortable familiarity in friendship he felt came with having, at least at one point, known everything about the other - they _were_ married, after all. There was a hint of weariness around her eyes - probably jet lag. It wasn't a _short_ trip from Australia by any means.

"Thank you. Still, I shall not make a habit of turning up unannounced. I know it can disrupt Madeline's sense of my presence in her life."

Managing their family wasn't without it's trials, but Hiccup reckoned their bright, smiley daughter was evidence they at least weren't doing _too_ badly at it.

"How long are you around for this time?"

"A few days. I was actually already going away anyway."

"Oh? Travelling again?"

"I wish. No, work. So I bartered a few days away to come and see Madeline first."

Hiccup nodded, smiled.

"Well, like I said, always welcome. I hope you can entertain yourself though, since Mads has just started nursery and I'm back to work tomorrow."

She returned his smile, reaching for her mug to finish it again.

"I am sure I can manage."

Freshly changed and geared up to spend time with her mother, Maddie came charging down the stairs again.

"I can't wait to tell you all about my first day."

"And I can not wait to hear about it."

* * *

Already running late because Lexi couldn't find her shoes - how that happened. Astrid wasn't sure since they came off said childs feet as soon as she got in from nursery - and because Astrid then couldn't find her patient book for work. Finally clutching everything and only a few minutes late, Astrid probably pushed the speed limit a touch.

"Who's _that?_ "

"I think... that's probably Maddie's mother."

The woman was hard to _not_ notice, frankly, with her height and distinct Australian accent, the rich tan of someone who clearly got a lot of sunshine. And once Astrid got a look at her face - dragged over by Lexi, but curious nontheless herself - she could see the resemblence to Maddie.

"Hi Maddie!"

"HI Lex! This is my mom. Mom, this is my new friend."

Hiccup did the adult introductions while Lexi stared up at the tall woman with a little awe at first.

"Astrid, this is Mala, Maddie's mother. Mala, this is Astrid, Alexis' mother."

"The one you went for coffee with, yes?"

Oh, he had mentioned her then. Hiccup nodded, and the two young girls seized that information rather suddenly and tightly.

"You guys went on a date?"

Astrid and Hiccup both went wide-eyed. Mala seemed remarkably unconcerned either way. Or maybe Astrid just couldn't tell. She'd never met the woman.

"No, Lex! We did not go on a date. Now shoo, we were already late."

Rolling her eyes, her precocious little girl shrugged on her backpack and grabbed a hold of Maddie again. They both looked up at the collection of parents, waving again before hustling off as the nursery teacher called out to them.

"You want a ride back before I head to work Mala?"

"I can walk. Also your mother invited me to brunch, so I will not be returning until later."

"Of course she did. Well... I better head off then. Mom's picking Mads up... shoot, I better go let them know. You better come too, then they'll know who you are. See you tomorrow Astrid."

"It was nice to meet you Astrid."

"You too. Bye."

Astrid stood rather awkwardly for a few seconds before realising she was already late. Clambering into her car, she mused on the way Mala had looked at her daughter. There was definite love and adoration there, and she and Hiccup didn't appear to have a single ounce of awkwardness between them. It made the idea that Mala had voluntarily left that life so much stranger to imagine.

-HTTYD-

 **I mean this chapter was probably terrible sleep deprived rubbish but it's a chapter. Enjoy.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I needed to unwind from a Kinktober that was really hard to do. So here's some more cheesy nonsense? Idk. I have no idea what anyone sees in this story I am fairly sure it's pure trash.  
**

-HTTYD-

Was everyone from that family really so bloody _tall?_

Astrid went to pick her daughter up from nursery, and recognised Mala at the gates. She didn't need telling to know who the woman with her was - she was like a female version of Hiccup, some of her features softer but the green eyes, the autumnal hair, that slim jaw... yep, Astrid would bet a weeks annual leave at work that it was Hiccup's mother. And sure enough...

"Mom! Grandma!"

Maddie lit up at both of them, and for the first time she was leading Lexi over to them, introducing her friend while Astrid awkwardly headed over to obtain her own offspring.

"That's Lex's mom Astrid. She and daddy went on a date!"

Hiccup's mother turned to Astrid with a clear look of confusion on her face, glancing to Mala as though seeking some kind of confirmation or denial.

"Madeline, your father already dismissed that this morning and you know it."

"Well, they went out!"

"For coffee" Astrid decided to stop this madness careening further out of control "because the kids weren't in for very long and neither of us saw the point in going home just to come right back."

"Ah. I'm Hiccup's mother, Valka."

Another Australian? Astrid stopped to be confused that Hiccup didn't have the same accent as either his mother or his ex wife, then decided it really wasn't important.

"Astrid. Say goodbye Lexi, we need to get going."

"Bye Mads!"

There was no nursery for Alexis the next day, and though it coincided with Astrid's day off work, it also coincided with an even rarer event - a weekday Viggo was free and available, and had already requested to spend with his daughter. Given how accomodating Viggo had been - both with not dragging out their seperation or the legalities of their divorce, but also playing along for her grandmother for months after they had called quits - Astrid didn't think the odd day not in their custody agreement mattered. Especially not with their child quite so excited, up and dressed at the crack of dawn demanding breakfast before Astrid had even remembered how to open her eyes properly.

"Calm down Lex, it's early still. Your dad won't even be here for an hour yet."

Astrid had entertained many ideas about how she might spend this day off all by herself, but all of them had turned in to going back to bed after drinking enough coffee to drown a horse since her own personal tornado disguised as a child woke her that morning.

Plying Lexi with porridge - at least she wasn't a fussy eater - Astrid stared into a hot, dark brew, urging it to bring some semblance of wakefulness to her. Distracted briefly with a book, Astrid was contemplating getting out of her pyjamas when the door knocked. Patting down her hair to check it at least wasn't going to take an eye out if the postman was early, she tugged her dressing gown tighter around herself and shuffled toward the door, stifling a yawn.

"Daddy!"

Alexis had crept along to investigate, and spotted Viggo the second the door opened, hurtling along to leap at him like it had been months, rather than a couple of days since she last saw him.

"Good morning my dear. And good morning to you, Astrid."

"You're early."

Before Viggo could respond, Alexis chimed in.

"Mommy only had one coffee yet."

"I see. Well, that explains everything."

Glaring over their daughters shoulder, Astrid turned toward the house.

"Come on in."

With her fathers dark hair and dark eyes set in a miniature of Astrid's own heart shaped face, Alexis was quite the mix of them both. She and Viggo hadn't ended _badly,_ they had more just... fallen out of love, and were mature enough to admit it to each other. He was a good man, a good father, and Astrid could still see that man she'd fallen for the charms of when he smiled at their daughter - his eyes always crinkled at the edges with warmth when Alexis beamed up at him with her gap-toothed smile, and he always indulged the girl tracing fingers around his trimmed, shaped goatee.

Dressed in a relaxed white button down and black trousers, he certainly made her look a little dishevelled in her pyjamas and barely-tamed bedhead. But it wasn't like he hadn't woken up next to that every day for several years.

"Do you know what time you'll be back?"

"In time for a bath and bedtime, I assure you" Alexis pouted at her father "but I don't have a certainty. Is that alright?"

"Sure. Just call me if you're gonna be back before dinner, I want to go run some errands... after more coffee."

How her ex-husband existed without caffeine, Astrid would never understand. Maybe he was where Alexis got all that internal whirlwind energy from, and Viggo just channeled it better.

"Of course. Come along Alexis, let's let your mother enjoy her time off."

"Bye mommy!"

Oh, the 'mommy' was coming out? Alexis really was in a good mood. Astrid hugged her daughter goodbye, smiling as she bounced down the path next to her dad, chattering excitedly about what they might do that day.

Another coffee and some eggs on toast later, Astrid hauled herself upstairs to change at last. The glance in the mirror steeled her resolve to actually go, hauling on her running gear. She didn't go nearly often enough - she didn't have the _time -_ but there was little excuse if she had the whole day to herself with zero commitments. Her legs reminded Astrid quite quickly that she was out of practice, but soon enough the familiar pace and rhythm came flooding back to her, the burn in her lungs fading when Astrid remembered how to breathe properly.

"My gods I am out of shape."

Was the predominant thought in her mind when she stopped to catch her breath, not even daring to look at the time it had taken her to cover the two miles so far. Hearing a small, familiar voice, Astrid had the bizarre urge to hide her sweaty, flushed self behind a tree as she saw Maddie with her mother, Hiccup's mother and _an actual giant._

Seriously, the guy had to have been about seven feet tall. And _big._ Astrid wanted to stand next to him just to feel like she hadn't been putting on weight from too many pastries at lunch and not enough running. She was probably the size of one of his arms. Hiccup was nowhere to be seen though. Instead, they had a couple of dogs trotting along obediently alongside.

They weren't looking her way, and Astrid didn't see the need to interrupt their day, turning back to begin the journey home to a shower and probably legs that were angry with her.

Apparently, everyone in Hiccup's family _was_ that bloody tall. Maddie had a lot of height genes going for her.

-HTTYD-

 **This was more a... 'here we have pretty much all pertinent characters at least mentioned now' chapter? I guess? That or I just threw a bunch of words at you. Either or.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I am totally reliable with updates and schedules what are you talking about...  
**

-HTTYD-

"We must stop meeting like this."

"I hope not, else one of us has abandoned their kid."

Astrid laughed at him, already leant against the gates waiting for the end of nursery hours. Hiccup hadn't seen them that morning - Maddie had spent the night at her grandparents so he could catch up on some work, and so his mother had dropped her off that day. So when the steady stream of children came pouring from the building, he didn't initially recognise the dark haired child next to his daughter.

"Look dad! Lex cut all their hair off!"

Blinking, Hiccup could only nod in agreement. The last time he'd seen Alexis, there was definitely a braid of dark hair constantly threatening to escape its confines. Now it was short, barely long enough to be styled into a short fringe.

"I can see that."

"It's so much better! Thanks for letting me mom."

"No problem troublemaker. I swear, the hairdresser asked me four times if I was sure even with this one threatening to take the scissors and do it herself."

Hiccup smiled - Astrid had done what made her child happy. Where was the fault in that? Hel, Mala had always had short hair too. She found it practical.

"Mom, mom!"

"What, what?"

"Can Maddie come over some time? She's never seen Frozen!"

Watching, he saw Astrid clearly suppressing the urge to roll her eyes. Maybe she'd seen the movie a few too many times.

"If you want, I'm happy to host for the movie."

Astrid raised an eyebrow as their kids clapped and beamed, clearly both enamoured with the idea of some kind of playdate. Or dvd-date, anyway.

"Oh, I don't know."

"Please mommy?"

"It's no trouble. And obviously, you are welcome to come along if you don't want to leave your kid with a stranger."

They exchanged numbers, so they could compare schedules at the wheedling insistence of their children, who now they had the idea would not be denied the future hanging out. Hiccup was just relieved that Maddie was making friends.

 _"I hate you. Lexi is now insisting on watching Frozen again and again just to be sure she knows all the words."_

Hiccup stifled a laugh in his tea, even though Astrid couldn't see anything since they were texting. Maddie was currently engrossed in a learn-to-read book, but she looked up when hearing Hiccup laugh.

"What's funny daddy?"

"Oh, just something Astrid said. Enjoying your book?"

"Yeah!"

Smiling at his wonderful little girl, Hiccup tapped out a reply.

 _"I am sorry. I guess you can only hope they get a new obsession. I've never seen this movie either. Is it that bad?"_

It took Astrid a little while to answer, by which time dinner was done and Hiccup was sneaking vegetables into everything he could to trick his daughter into eating them. Maddie was not want to misbehave, but broccoli could bring out some fierce glares and pouts that she definitely got from her mother.

 _"Not the first time. Or even the first five or six times. But after a hundred times, with random outbursts of the same lyrics over and over? It starts to lose the magic. Except for Lex."_

When the two finally came over for their playdate a couple of days later, Hiccup wasn't entirely sure what to expect at first. Astrid was clearly feeling a little awkward, and had brought paperwork to do so they wouldn't have to talk to each other... actually, Hiccup doubted that was the reason. She probably just didn't have any other free time. He cleared the breakfast bar for her, offered her a coffee after setting the offspring up with watered down fruit juice and their DVD.

"Oh my gods, what is in this coffee?"

"Why? Is it bad?"

Astrid shook her head, taking another sip.

"This is amazing. What did you do? Is it witchcraft?"

Chuckling, Hiccup shook his head.

"Just a nice blend... after travelling for a few years, I couldn't go back to the British instant stuff that tastes a bit burnt. So yes, I am a bit of a coffee snob. I'm not nearly as bad as Mala though. She won't even touch a Starbucks. I lower myself now and then when in dire need of caffeine."

"What? Why?"

Sipping his own drink, Hiccup remembered the absolutely scandalised look his ex-wife had given him once, when he turned up to get her from the airport with a Starbucks coffee in hand after a long night with a teething child.

"Australia has it's own coffee culture. She doesn't even drink coffee with milk, has to be cream. At the very least, full cream milk in a pinch, but even that is practically an insult. If you ask an Aussie, their coffee is the best in the world. I do have to admit it's pretty good. My mother, as you might have picked up on the accent, is an anomaly of sorts in that she doesn't even like coffee. Mala was aghast. I find it really funny because Australia has only really _cared_ about coffee for the last five or six decades."

Astrid was listening quite intently, even though Hiccup realised he was rambling on a bit.

"LET IT GOOOOOO!"

"Oh no."

Faintly perplexed, Hiccup stuck his head in and saw Maddie watching her friend rather than the screen, Alexis stood up and giving a rather dramatic and very accurate song-and-dance number that matched the on-screen character.

"Well, that's... something."

"Yeah. Try going through that two or three times a day."

Hiccup pulled the door to, so they could still hear the children but the TV noise was a little less intrusive to the kitchen. Astrid nodded in thanks, resumed working through what Hiccup guessed were treatment plans for her patients. After a little while longer, she seemed satisfied with her progress and began to straighten out the papers into piles, then looked up at him.

"I'm sorry, I can't be very good company."

"Hey, you came to keep an eye on your kid, not keep me company and I offered you use of space to work. Don't apologise for being a parent also juggling a career. Are you guys staying for dinner?"

Astrid gave him a tired smile. Even with the edges of exhaustion, he still noticed that she was very very pretty when she smiled. Not that she wasn't pretty anyway.

"I don't want to impose on you."

"If it was an imposition, I wouldn't have offered. I like to cook, and it's mostly just me and Mads."

Talking her round to the idea, Hiccup plied her with more coffee to stop trying to help. She was clearly tired, and Hiccup was instinctively a caretaker, wanting to give her a break. The coffee did the job, allowing Hiccup to putter around the kitchen until Astrid was tasked with chasing the girls upstairs to wash up before dinner. When he asked if Alexis had any allergies or foods that they would not touch, Astrid's exact words were "anything that stays still long enough", to which Hiccup laughed. Well, it made his job easier at least.

Dinner was surprisingly rowdy, at least to Hiccup who was used to Maddie's quieter energy, not the mile-a-minute chatter between inhaling food that was the young Hofferson, though once the plate had cleared Hiccup was informed it was "tasty!". And Maddie ate all her vegetables without really noticing. Success!

Walking Astrid to the door as it began to get late and they both needed to get their kids in baths and pyjamas, Hiccup smiled as she turned back to thank him again.

"It was no trouble, really. You guys are welcome back any time."

"Well, thank you anyway. See you at the gates?"

"Count on it."

Smiling toothily, Astrid turned to head to her car, both waving from the car when Maddie waved goodbye. Heading back in when they drove off, Hiccup ran a hand through his hair, then went to retrieve the used cups from the living room before he forgot. He chuckled to himself when he saw that Astrid had 'forgotten' something, the _Frozen_ DVD case still on his TV stand. Well, maybe she could get a break from that too now.

-HTTYD-

 **I hope everyone is enjoying this very slow burn, because it's probably going to stay that way. I am somewhat out of my depth writing Hiccstrid in their thirties as is, but I am also flying blind writing something like this where the rating I have promised to adhere to allows for no real sexual tension or innuendo.**

 **So basically what I'm saying is you'll probably see many chapters of this, but if anyone complains it's taking too long I'll throw you overboard ok, this is new to me.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Me? Writers block on a story? _Unheard of!_**

 **Ok, maybe a little.  
**

-HTTYD-

"But why can't Maddie come over tomorrow?"

"We talked about this, she doesn't get much time with her mom, and we are not interrupting that."

One very grumpy child continued to pout as Astrid ran her hand through her hair, sighing at how it was in serious need of some TLC and adding it to the ever growing list of other things she needed to do and probably never would.

"Would you expect Maddie to ask you to go see her instead of your dad?"

Thrilled as she was that the two young kids were such firm friends, it was still exhausting reasoning with a small, spunky child that had definitely inherited Astrid's stubbornness. Finally, her daughter relented.

"I guess not. But she can come over soon?"

"Yes. When it makes sense with everyone's schedules. Now, are you going to put on some clothes so I can take you to grandmas?"

"I guess. But what if she brings dresses out again?"

The thought clearly perturbed Alexis, who abhorred frills and lurid shades of pink. The only dress Astrid had ever seen her willingly wear was her Elsa dress, and that was undoubtedly the whole Frozen obsession. It had taken exactly three hours for her child to spot that the DVD had not come home with them, and a steadfastly honest Maddie had returned it to them the next day at drop off, Hiccup's apologetic smile saying he knew it was probably on purpose that she'd left it there.

"We watched it again, I hope that's ok?"

How could anybody say no to such a sweet face?

"It's fine Maddie. Come on you two, in before you're late."

"Remember Mads, grandma is picking you up."

The girls playdates were becoming an increasingly common occurrence - barely a week passed now without one of them at the others house at least once. Hiccup always offered to host - he liked cooking and Alexis liked eating it, he joked - but Astrid felt guilty always turning up there. The kids didn't seem that concerned either way, although Astrid was not as good at cooking and Hiccup seemed to often intregrate himself into the process. Astrid sort of liked it. Viggo was never what anyone would call a domestic god - though from what Astrid overheard at the gates sometimes the fact he never left dirty clothes on the floor and put the toilet seat down, he was basically a unicorn - but having someone around the kitchen and house, even rarely, was nice.

It didn't hurt that Hiccup was sweet, funny and still ridiculously _cute._

Seriously, he was a grown man. _How_ did he have a dorky smile that made Astrid feel like she was thirteen again?

"Hello my little darling! Oh, all your pretty hair is growing back!"

"Yeah, I'm getting it cut off again soon. Right mom?"

Astrid nodded, ignoring the disapproving look her mother gave her over Lexi's shoulder as she hugged her grandchild.

"Really?"

"It's Lexi's hair. If she wants it short, she can have it short. If she changes her mind, it'll grow back. Leave it mom."

Her mother tsked, but the matter was dropped - for now. The first mention of dresses had the four year old scrambling to flee to her grandfather, who was outside in the garden and greeted the littlest Hofferson quite happily.

"Why don't you dress her up properly? Honestly, people must think you have a little boy!"

Reminding herself she loved her mother and would regret smacking her over the head with a frying pan, Astrid sighed.

"Firstly, Lexi picks her own clothes out and has done since she was two. Secondly, the rate she tumbles around the place, she'd wreck dresses in no time and what she wears is sturdy. And thirdly, who cares? I'm more concerned my kid is _happy_ than 'girly'."

Her mother seemed to take it personally that Astrid's daughter followed Astrid's footsteps in not being that interested in 'pretty girly things'. Astrid was less averse to skirts, but she'd loved getting in the mud, rough-housing with the boys at school, and _begged_ her mother to let her take up archery instead of ballet as a child. But she didn't have her daughter to be her mothers dress up doll, and her mother would just have to deal with that.

"Who's texting you?"

The vibrations on her phone seemed to be directly sent to her mothers brain, as Astrid barely even heard them herself but sure enough, a new message appeared on screen when she looked at it.

"It's from Hiccup."

"Daft name."

"Nickname."

Smiling to herself at the message, Astrid tapped out a reply and put her phone away, only to look up into very suspicious mom-face.

"What?"

"You, my dear daughter, are smitten!"

"What are you talking about? I am nothing of the sort."

There was no dissuading her mother now she was on the topic, and Astrid's mind wandered over to the frying pan again. No. Bad Astrid.

"Schoolgirl smile and blushing over a text? You have such a crush!"

"Mom! I'm in my thirties. I don't get crushes."

Gods, it was like being a teenager again, dodging her mothers questions about boys over and over when honestly, she'd been more interested in her grades and her sports than any male until she was about seventeen.

"Of course you do! I didn't meet your father until I was twenty seven, remember?"

"That's not thirties though."

"True, but now you're just avoiding the topic."

Astrid rolled her eyes, glanced down at her watch.

"I have to get to work. Are you two alright to watch Alexis? _Without_ trying to put her in a dress?"

Crossing her arms, the Hofferson matriarch heaved a great sigh as though being ruthlessly denied something joyful, before nodding.

"Yes, of course we'll watch her. But I'm still right about you being smitten!"

"Goodbye mother! Lexi, I'm going now!"

Already covered in mud - Astrid packed spare clothes not out of paranoia, but experience - her daughter knew better than to hug Astrid in her work clothes goodbye.

"Bye mom!"

"Be good kiddo."

"Never!"

Beaming with her gap-toothed charm, the little tornado tore back outside to play in the garden as Astrid quickly made her escape, before her mother could start talking a whole lot of fresh nonsense.

She did _not_ have a crush.

-HTTYD-

 **See. Astrid is totally not crushing. What would give anyone that idea? She thinks you're all crazy.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I know several people have chased up about this story, but it just kept getting pushed back a little more and more because I got sidetracked and busy and everything else. This chapter probably won't make up for the wait, but hey. Here's a chapter.**

-HTTYD-

Returning from the Christmas holidays, Hiccup knew Maddie was a little put out about her mother having to leave but she was excited to be back at nursery with her friends - she'd only seen Lexi once the last week, and that was not enough for the firm little friends it seemed. Mala had also been introduced to the Frozen movie... as someone who thrived in the sun and warmth, she couldn't quite relate to the ice queen theme. Hiccup smiled to himself, remembering his ex wife laughing as she watched Maddie sing along to the film all the same.

"Lex!"

"Mads!"

His daughter charged ahead to hug her friend, and Hiccup looked up to see Astrid watching them too. She offered him a smile, barely visible over the thick scarf she had wrapped around her, with blue-gold patterning and clearly hand-knitted. His mother liked knitting, and Hiccup had grown up with hand-knitted winter wear himself. Maddie was wearing a jumper she'd gotten from her grandmother for Christmas too.

"Hey there stranger."

"Hey there. Good holiday?"

"Yeah. Mads hates saying goodbye to her mom, but she had a good solid week with her and Mala barely complained about the snow."

Astrid laughed, watching the kids exchange enthusiasm about their new clothes.

"It's pretty bitter for a Brit, I can't imagine how bad it might be for someone who lives down under. Lexi had a good few days with her dad too. Viggo even helped her build a snowman... after being asked through _Frozen_ lyrics about twenty times."

Hiccup bit back a laugh; he'd only met Viggo once, but he seemed a little more serious-natured and the image of his child singing loudly at him about snowmen was an amusing one.

"Sounds like you had fun. We should compare schedules soon, it's almost too quiet when you and Alexis aren't over for dinner anymore."

"Aww, you can say you missed me Hiccup. I wouldn't blame you."

Hoping the cold disguised his cheeks flushing slightly, Hiccup tried not to smile too broadly. He _had_ missed her, she made him laugh and they got along easily on playdates with the kids.

"Are you saying you haven't missed me? Oh Astrid, you wound me."

"Eh, you're alright I guess. Hey come on kids, you better go in!"

"Ok!"

They both hastened over for goodbye hugs and kisses, then the two headed off along with the others to start their day. Watching them until he couldn't see them any longer, Hiccup turned back to Astrid.

"So, did you miss me?"

"Don't push it. You got somewhere to be or shall we talk playdates?"

Hiccup shrugged.

"I got an hour. Coffee?"

"Coffee sounds good. Especially since it'll be warm in there."

They managed to snag seats, Astrid unwinding her thick scarf and sighing happily at the warmth in the cafe, wrapping her fingers around her mug to thaw chilled fingers out.

"So, you were saying you missed me terribly and want to come over?"

Astrid rolled her eyes.

"In your dreams! You brought up making new playdates."

Hiccup grinned. She wasn't wrong.

"Well, Mads likes your child very much and I am eager to encourage her making friends. If it means tolerating you being mean to me, so be it."

Astrid stuck her tongue out, laughing.

"Eh, you keep coming back for more!"

Hiccup joined her in laughing, pulling his phone out to bring up his work schedule. Astrid did the same, chatting over their drinks as they worked out when would be best to get the kids together again.

"Sorry, I gotta go. Work calls."

"So I guess I'll see your mom at the gates?"

"Yep. I will text you when I check in with Maddie about playdate approval."

"Ah yes, children are very discerning about their schedule conflicts."

Astrid was grinning playfully and Hiccup felt his heart do a funny little skip as her eyes lit up. Shaking it off, he took his mug back to the counter, waved bye to Astrid as he left and drove home to change and get to work.

There was the slightly concerning sight when Hiccup got home that evening - his mother. In the kitchen. Cooking. Maddie seemed to be keeping an eye on her, but a small child wasn't really the most reassuring security when it came to his mothers cooking. Scooping his daughter up in a hug, Hiccup eyed his mom.

"What are you doing? And should I call 999?"

Valka frowned, but he could see a smile tugging at the side of her mouth.

"Oh, you are terrible!"

"Daddy is not terrible!"

"You tell her Mads."

Hiccup beamed; his number one fan was on his side. Maddie pouted at her grandmother, who sighed dramatically before conceding.

"Quite right, your father is wonderful. I _can_ cook, you know."

He tried not to laugh in his mothers face. He was mostly successful. It came out more of a choked snorting noise, which his mother definitely noticed as she crossed her arms, rolled her eyes. Pecking a kiss on his daughters face, Hiccup put her down again so he could attempt to work out what kind of abomination was taking place on his cooker. Valka sat down with Maddie, perching her grandchild on her lap.

"Oh hey Mads, I talked to Astrid earlier about her and Alexis coming over soon. That cool with you?"

"Duh! Obviously."

Hiccup smiled, managing to salvage edible dinner after a little work and asking if his mother planned on staying. She gave a nod, squeezing Maddie gently.

"You know I never miss a chance to see this little one!"

"I know."

While the pasta was cooking, Hiccup tapped out a text to Astrid letting her know that Maddie was on board. Her reply buzzed a few minutes later.

 _"So I'm not that bad, else we wouldn't be invited!"_

Grinning to himself, Hiccup sent back an attempt at a witty response, looking up from his phone to see his mother eyeing him. Shoving his phone away - he knew that look! - Hiccup turned back to dinner, stirring intently as he heard movement behind him.

"Go wash your hands for dinner my darling."

"Ok grandma."

Maddie headed off upstairs to wash up as instructed, and Hiccup suspected he knew why his mother had gotten her out of the room for a minute.

"So, this Astrid lady. She seems nice."

"Mom, don't go there!"

His own mind was not helping, but Hiccup shushed it and refused to turn around, because his mother could always tell he was lying when he was a little boy and he'd never grown out of looking away when she was trying to get information out of him.

"I didn't go anywhere son. All I said was that she was nice."

"Yes, and I know what you mean by that. And it's not like that. I just want Maddie to make friends."

"If you say so son."

Scowling into the pasta at his mothers knowing, teasing tone, Hiccup sighed.

"I do. I do say so."

Because it wasn't like that. Not at all.

-HTTYD-

 **Behold! A chapter. I make no promises about quality. Merely existence.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Oh look, I didn't forget this existed...**

-HTTYD-

Practically leaping a foot in the air in excitement, Astrid watched her child charge over to the door and peep through the letterbox.

"Maddie's here!"

Smiling at the exuberant joy, Astrid got up to help open the door - it was locked and Alexis couldn't reach to undo the top lock. The door swung open, revealing father and daughter with matching smiles.

"G'day milady!"

"Hi Lex!"

Hiccup smiled down at his daughter as she greeted Astrid's, the change in her confidence clear from the shy girl they'd met that first day at the gates.

"Come on in then."

"Ever the obliging host. Did you find that pan you said you had?"

"Yes, of course I did. It was remarkably little effort to have you come around and cook for me."

Already lifting a big fabric shopping bag onto her kitchen side, Hiccup laughed at her. Astrid didn't notice his lopsided grin at all. Nor did she notice the way his eyes lit up watching his daughter, who was plopped down in the mess of toys - Astrid _had_ tidied up that morning, honest! - with Astrid's own offspring, already chattering away.

"I'd say you were welcome to help, but I only just replaced the batteries in your smoke alarm."

"I hate you."

"No you don't."

Hiccup winked, then turned toward her sink so he could wash his hands and missed Astrid scowling at her treachorous stomach, aflutter with butterflies. She was definitely going to kill her mother for bringing the notion of a _crush_ up. Astrid was too old for crushes. And definitely too recently divorced, surely? Hiccup had been seperated from his ex wife for years, but Astrid's divorce wasn't even a year old. Clearly, she was just lonely and he was there.

It probably didn't help that he was _reallyyyyyy_ cute and Astrid hadn't gotten any in like... a year.

Dragging her mind out of the gutter, Astrid went to check on the kids. They were completely fine entertaining themselves, but it was a good excuse to not be watching Hiccup meander round her kitchen like he lived there, whistling and humming and even _singing_ to himself sometimes. His singing was _awful,_ admittedly, but that only endeared Astrid to it more as he clearly did it in an expression of happiness.

He had offered to have them both over at his place for the day, and Astrid now realised that might have been both easier and wiser. Especially when he insisted on cooking. Because Astrid clearly shouldn't be getting so used to him being around. If Viggo hadn't been coming by to pick Alexis up that afternoon - normally he did it on Friday, but he'd had an overnight work thing - then Astrid would have done.

Instead, she was feeling like a flustering schoolgirl, noticing Hiccup had gotten his hair cut recently as the tips of the longest parts no longer brushed his shoulders, and it was pushed back slightly to expose his stubbled jaw. The soft green jumper he had on hugged the shape of his shoulders surprisingly well, a little loose at his narrow waist... and Astrid dragged her eyes away, scolding herself internally and perching on the sofa.

"Mom!"

"Yes love?"

"Look what we made!"

'What' was little more than a mess of Lexi's Lego bricks turned into a little wall, but when Astrid looked she saw Maddie organising the bricks into colour piles, and the whole thing had a perfect pattern to it that she looked quite proud of.

"That's good. I'm gonna go check on Hiccup, you two try not to break anything."

"Mo-oooom! We wouldn't!"

Biting back an incredulous noise - her child was destined for a career in demolition, there was _no_ doubt in Astrid's mind - she headed out to the kitchen, where Hiccup was quite occupied with preparing food. She felt guilty as she did so - not only was he there offering to do the cooking, Astrid was half-avoiding him so he didn't even have company like their kids did.

"How's it going?"

"Fine. Could you grab me two onions out of that bag while I wash my hands? Raw meat."

Astrid peered into the bag, unsure immediately.

"Which ones?"

"Oh. Yellow. White. Whichever you call them. I picked up the reds to take home since I was in the shop anyway. Not everything in there is for you. Although" Hiccup leant past her, his warmth against her back and a light, woodsy aftershave filling her next breath "these are for you."

He lifted a box of chocolates from the bag, and Astrid felt her stomach do a strange sort of twist.

"Happy almost-Valentines day. I thought it would be more suspect for me to do it at the gates next week on _actual_ Valentines day, and since I know you focus more on your bundle of energy than dating, you were unlikely to be celebrating with anyone. So, you can eat for loneliness, or for celebrating singleness, or just because I know these are your favourites, I did also bring you a joke cupcake."

He pulled out another one, a cupcake with a little iced bra on top and an empty cupcake slot next to it in the holder.

"I ate the pants in the car... that sounds terrible."

Astrid couldn't help laughing, shaking her head at his ridiculousness.

"Can I eat this now?"

"You can only eat your bra if it won't spoil your appetite."

He said it with almost unerring seriousness, only breaking into snickers himself when Astrid began giggling anew.

"What's funny?"

"Nothing Lexi, play with your bricks!" Hiccup was still chortling, and Astrid elbowed him playfully "you are terrible!"

"Hey, I can take the boob cake back?"

"Nope. Mine now."

Hopping up onto a stool, Astrid set in to her heavily iced cupcake. The sugary bra cracked when she bit it, polka dot sweetness littering the side and falling down the front of her shirt... clearly, very attractive of her. Hiccup was grinning though, holding two onions in his hand since Astrid had failed to even do that before the cake incident.

"Good?"

"Mhmm. Thanks."

His smile widened.

"You're welcome."

-HTTYD-

 **I wasn't going to do an actual Valentines Day thing, but I thought I'd do something that was sort of a belated Valentines theme? Eh, Idk, have fun with it.**


	9. Chapter 9

**It hasn't been _that_ long since I updated this... oh its been like a month, oops! **

-HTTYD-

Hiccup yawned into his take-out coffee, glancing at the arrivals board again and seeing Mala's flight still flashing up as 'delayed'. Long distance parenting was tough, but Mala always made the effort even though she didn't _have_ to - Hiccup had agreed to raise Maddie completely alone. Mala paid toward raising Maddie, which was another thing Hiccup hadn't asked for. When he'd asked her to consider going through with the pregnancy, he knew he was taking on the sole responsibility; anything Mala gave after that was completely her choice and a bonus for their daughter.

It took another hour for her flight to finally arrive, by which time Hiccup had finished his coffee so she had nothing to give a disgusted look to when she spotted him, exchanging a warm smile with his ex wife before she hugged him tightly.

"Hey there stranger."

"Fancy bumping in to you here!"

He dropped Mala back at his place to catch her breath after travelling, then went to pick up their daughter from her nursery. After the delayed flight, he barely made it in time.

"Almost thought you had stood me up!"

Astrid was leant against the fence waiting for her own offspring, offered him a smile when she saw him.

"Milady, I would never! Mala's flight was delayed, I barely had time to drop her off so she could get over the long trip before coming to get Mads."

"Ah, mommas in town?"

Hiccup nodded, rubbing a tired hand over his tired face. He'd had to work late the night before, and then realised he hadn't finished making the room Mala slept in ready for her, and so he had to do that, and then a million other things needed doing, somehow all at once, and he fell asleep so late it felt like he'd had no rest at all before he dropped off his daughter, then left to go get Mala.

And that was his _day off._ Hiccup was exhausted just thinking of going back to work the next day.

"Yep. Only a few days, she'll almost have spent as much time getting here and leaving as she'll be here. But she insisted, and I won't ever tell her she can't see her daughter."

Astrid nodded, stretching her arms out to her side with a sigh.

"Sounds right. I thought... never mind."

"You thought what?"

"We... well, you invited me and the whirlwind over day after tomorrow?"

Hiccup nodded.

"Yeah, that's still on. Well, if you want to that is."

"Doesn't Mala want her time with Maddie?"

"Mala doesn't want Mads to feel like she has to put her life on hold every time she's here, and wholeheartedly agrees you guys should come over still."

Astrid's lips puckered in a little frown, but she nodded her agreement.

"Alright then, if you're sure?"

"Totally. Speaking of the little devils..."

He'd seen the teacher coming to the door to free the small army of small humans to their parents and caregivers, including two most recognisable bundles.

"Hey kids!"

"Hi mom!"

"Hey dad. Is mom here?"

"She's back at home, her flight was late and we only just got back before I came to get you."

"So she had to unpack and stuff? Ok."

Maddie smiled, turning to hug her friend goodbye before reaching up for her dads hand.

"See you tomorrow!"

Waving goodbye to Astrid, Hiccup strapped his child into the car and listened to her talk about her day with a smile, knowing she'd relive it all over again to Mala, who would hang on her every word as they treasured their little amount of time together. Hiccup busied himself with dinner and simply listened, knowing much these moments with Mala mattered to Maddie and vice versa.

All the same, Hiccup was very glad to drag himself to bed that evening, quite ready to catch up on all the missed sleep of the night before rather than go to work a sleep-deprived zombie. Mala was exhausted from her trip, and equally keen for an early night herself. She was also wonderfully willing to drop Maddie at nursery, which took one weight off Hiccup's mind the next morning. He kissed the top of her hair, hugged his little girl close.

"I'll see you later Mads."

"Have fun at work dad."

"I'll do my best."

Hiccup headed out, wondering how everything could go wrong all at once at work most of the day and leaving with a bundle of paperwork to finish, because he hadn't had time to do admin while it seemed like half the projects they were working on were going to explode. Thankfully, Mala happily watched Maddie, so Hiccup had time to bury himself in work with an apology to them both for being terrible company that evening.

"It's ok dad, me and mom will just have to have fun without you!"

He ruffled her hair, winning himself a giggle.

"Thanks Mads."

He had the feeling Mala wanted to talk to him about something, but Hiccup wasn't going to confront her; if Mala truly had something on her mind, she would tell him. He could just be imagining things, after all - he'd been tired or busy almost the entire time he'd spent with her, which didn't make for excellent character judging. The next day was easier on everyone - Hiccup was off work, and Mads was off nursery, so once Mala got back from her morning plans, they had the day together until Astrid and Alexis arrived for dinner after Astrid got back from work.

Sat watching TV while they were waiting, Hiccup noticed Mala pull the door between living room and kitchen closed before turning to him with a rather serious expression on her face.

"I... I have some news."

"Oh. Everything alright Mala?"

She nodded, perching on her seat awkwardly. Mala did not do awkward often, and it looked rather alien on her graceful frame.

"Yes. I did not want to say anything before it was certain, risking excitement only to disappoint Madeline."

"Right... what's going on?"

"This morning, I was offered a job with my companies branch _here._ There will still be some travel involved, but I would be more permanently stationed in this country."

"You're moving back here? You hate England."

"I miss Madeline. I still do not think I could commit to a full time parent role, but I hate missing out on her growing up so fast. I would like to be able to see her more than once a month with a full days travel each way."

Hiccup nodded; that was fair. Mala had always been clear she didn't want to be a full time parent, but she'd also made the effort to be _in_ Maddie's life all the same. There was a bond there - not the same one as, say, Astrid and Alexis, or he and Maddie, but Mala loved her daughter and it seemed she wanted to be around for that.

"I uh... is this permanent?"

"It can be. They know about our situation, and so the offer here lasts a year. If this does not work out, I can transfer back to Australia then. If it does, then I can stay on here."

"And... you want to take it?"

"I do."

Hiccup lowered the heat under a pot before it bubbled over, turning back to Mala and running a hand through his hair.

"Right. Well, you know I would never keep you and Maddie apart."

"I do know that."

He debated, but ended up asking, trying not to think too hard about what he'd do if he didn't like the answer he got.

"And... is Maddie the only thing you want to come home to?"

-HTTYD-

 ***whistles innocently***


	10. Chapter 10

**I really get the feeling you guys get mad about cliffhangers... hehehe**

-HTTYD-

Astrid wasn't going to go out and say she knew Mala _that_ well, but she knew Hiccup somewhat well by then and the tension in the air when they arrived definitely felt as though she'd disturbed... something. But child waited for no adult drama, and Lex charged right on in to find Maddie.

"Good evening Astrid."

Hiccup's ex-wife always left Astrid feeling like she needed to go to etiquette school, her refined speech pattern like nothing Astrid had encountered before.

"Hey Mala."

Hiccup made her a drink while food was cooking, but there was definitely an awkward sort of silence as Astrid debated tolerating childrens TV to get away, but she sat quietly sipping her coffee whilst Mala had some kind of official looking booklet in her hand. Astrid wasn't sure she was actually reading it, and when Hiccup asked her to take the kids to wash their hands she was _relieved._

Dinner eased tension somewhat, since conversation only had to fill gaps between chewing and swallowing, and it was largely carried by Astrid's own child. She only had to be reminded not to talk with her mouth full twice.

"Alright, who wants dessert?"

Two small hands raised quite eagerly, followed by a third that made everyone chuckle as Alexis raised both hands to display just how much she wanted whatever Hiccup made.

"Thought so. Mala? Astrid?"

"No thank you, I have some work to finish so I will be upstairs."

"Will you still tuck me in mom?"

Maddie looked a little put out, and Astrid winced inwardly that Mala was losing her already limited time with her daughter. Mala leant over, kissed her daughters hair.

"Of course my love. Enjoy your time with Alexis."

Astrid agreed to dessert - she'd regret it later, but Hiccup made such tasty food she'd also regret saying no - and helped him take the plates back through to the kitchen while Mala excused herself upstairs. Astrid didn't actually know where she slept. For all she knew, it was in Hiccup's room...

 _Which is none of my business_ , Astrid scolded herself mentally as she stacked things on the side to be cleaned. Hiccup would tell her not to help, and she'd do it anyway. It was something of a pattern, a routine of theirs by then.

"One piece or two?"

"Why do you insist on giving me such terrible decisions?"

Hiccup blinked.

"Like what?"

"Like... less cake or go to the gym."

He rolled his eyes.

"You look great, now do you want more cake or not?"

Shaking off the faint flutter of his easy, natural compliment - _clearly,_ Astrid was starved for them - she sighed.

"Fiiiine. You twisted my arm."

Hiccup laughed as he placed child-size portions into bowls, adding a little scoop of ice cream - to the side for Maddie, and on top for Lexi. Just how they liked it. Astrid didn't know why, but the fact he knew that about somebody elses child without being told stuck with her.

"Right, it was a real tough job convincing you."

Astrid got two scoops of ice cream, and a broad smile when she took the bowl from him. How was a full grown man allowed to be so darned _cute_ when he smiled? All lopsided and toothy, his freckled cheeks stretching to accomodate the expression.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome. Go sit down, I got this."

Shaking her head, Astrid scooped up Lexi's bowl too and carried it through, hearing him tsk playfully and seeing he was rolling his eyes at her when he followed her in. She stuck her tongue out, which only made him grin wider.

"Very mature."

Astrid nodded, grinned back.

"I am always mature. Now I will eat my cake and ice cream very maturely."

Their kids watched the exchange with spoons halfway to their mouths, clearly confused.

"What are you guys talking about?"

"Nothing Mads, eat up before it melts."

They resumed eating, and Astrid definitely regretted it in terms of the 'stuffed' feeling, but she'd enjoyed every bite and decided it was well worth it. Even if it made standing a little uncomfortable as she insisted on helping with clean-up.

"I didn't mean to cost Maddie time with Mala."

Hiccup's fingers froze on the bowl he was washing, resuming a few seconds later but it was noticeable all the same.

"You didn't, honestly. Mala has some stuff going on and she really does have work... stuff to do."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Honestly, it's fine. You guys are totally welcome here."

Still vaguely unsure, Astrid finished drying off the plate in her hand and put it aside, craning her hearing to check nothing was being blown up or knocked over by the kids.

"Thanks."

He gave her a smile; softer than earlier, but equally happy and genuine. Astrid cursed the fluttering in her overly full stomach and dried the next plate a little more aggressively to deal with it. It didn't help, but the plate was dry at least.

The flutters didn't abate even when they were done, and sat on the sofa with their kids watching terrible TV. Hiccup had taken off his jumper, the t-shirt he had on underneath obviously well-worn, stretched out by countless washes and the print on the front was faded. And Astrid still found him ridiculously attractive, at ease and comfortable as he smiled dotingly down at his daughter.

"Hiccup, might I borrow you a moment?"

"Sure Mala, what's up?"

Hiccup got up from the sofa, groaning and rubbing where his stomach showed the large dinner as his t-shirt stuck to the rounded shape a little.

"Cake was possibly a mistake."

"Cake is never a mistake."

He chuckled, heading out to where Mala waited for him in the kitchen. They pulled the adjoining door closed, leaving Astrid with the children who spared only a curious few seconds wondering what the grown ups were doing before they turned attention back to the TV. Shifting to get comfortable again, Astrid barely stopped herself swearing in front of said children as her mug slipped, contents spilling onto the floor and her leg.

"Shoot!"

She hopped up, only realising a second too late she might be interrupting something as Hiccup and Mala stepped apart to look at her. They hadn't been _doing_ anything, but it had still looked rather... intimate?

"Astrid?"

Brain momentarily frozen, she shook her head to unstick it.

"I spilled my tea, do you have any kitchen roll?"

"Oh, sure."

He retrieved absorbent paper from under the sink, turned to his ex-wife.

"Won't be a minute."

"No rush."

Astrid tried to apologise as he helped her clean it up, but Hiccup waved her off.

"It happens. Could have been worse, I could have gave you wine or coffee. That stains much worse."

He winked to let her know he was kidding, vanishing with the sodden kitchen roll to get rid of, leaving Astrid questioning whether their close position just now had anything to do with the tension she'd felt when they arrived earlier.

-HTTYD-

 ***whistles innocently***


	11. Chapter 11

***peers out* half expected flaming torches! I posted a sneak preview of the first line of this on tumblr and got some screams, it was fun. I might do sneak peeks more often.  
**

-HTTYD-

Sighing to himself, Hiccup ran a hand through his hair and turned to where Mala's head rested on the pillow next to his where she'd dozed off after they talked. He ought to wake her and send her back to her own room, but at the same time knew Mala was very tired, and their conversation had been rather draining. So he crept up quietly, left her resting as he peeked in to check on Maddie, who was sound asleep still thankfully, then headed downstairs for a soothing cup of tea.

She'd not been happy, but Hiccup insisted that Mala only tell Maddie she would be around for that year. It wouldn't do to raise Maddie's hopes of a permanent relocation, especially since Mala wouldn't be living with them, and then find six months in that Mala missed Australia too much, or felt too pressured into taking on more motherhood role than she was willing to. Mala took it as something of an insult to her commitment at first, but they talked it out and she agreed eventually. Hiccup didn't want either woman in his life hurt, and while Mala _was_ moving back to England to see more of her daughter, he knew she'd never be ready for a complete split custody.

And both were in agreement about something else - their relationship. When he asked if she wanted to come back to just Maddie, or him too, Mala had been _brutally_ honest about it. And Hiccup was _relieved._ He loved Mala, absolutely, but they'd been apart so long, become different people. And Mala, thankfully, completely agreed. The only sticking part had been her comment about how Hiccup was clearly interested in someone else.

He totally wasn't.

Of course. Astrid and Alexis had arrived and cut that conversation short. and he got the feeling Astrid had noticed the lingering tension of unsaid words. Then when Mala came to confirm absolutely that Hiccup was on board with her moving before she confirmed it with her company, Astrid had then walked in and Hiccup didn't doubt things looked suspect, since they'd been close and speaking in hushed tones, wary of being overheard.

He heard stirring upstairs, followed by footsteps as Mala presumably took herself off to her own bed. There'd been a spark of nostalgia, familiarity at the sight, but it wasn't like before and neither of them planned on trying to forcefully pretend until they made it that way again. Mala would be closer, could be in her daughters life as little or as much as she wanted and Hiccup would completely support it. But their divorce had clearly been the right move - they had different priorities and desires from life now. They'd been a perfect wanderlust couple, but Hiccup had Maddie to anchor him, while he knew in his heart Mala would never be able to stay put forever.

And that was ok. Hiccup loved being a dad. Would never fail to appreciate that Mala had been willing to go through a pregnancy she didn't want, for a child she openly admitted she did not want to tie herself down to. If Mala turned and said she could handle no more, and disappeared for good? It would hurt Maddie more than him, that was for sure. But that was a risk he would take, and Mala worked to give Maddie some semblance of stability. Hiccup truly believed Mala enjoyed their time together. Just... not as a permanent thing. Mala needed her space and her freedom.

He'd told her as much earlier, that he didn't really expect she'd be staying after the year. Not that Maddie wasn't a brilliant reason to hang around, but Hiccup was pretty sure Mala would struggle to settle down. After some time, Mala agreed it was a possibility, one Hiccup said they would deal with when they got there.

"Maddie will be older then, so she might understand better but this is why I'm saying she can only be told you will be here a year. She can deal with a defined limit, like when you visit, but thats very different to letting a little girl hope and crushing it later, especially if you plan on being around more this year."

Finishing his tea and yawning, Hiccup shelved reliving the conversation for the morning, heading up to brush his teeth and go to bed.

He woke to find Mala sat downstairs with Maddie still in her pyjamas, chatting away about whatever the day ahead held. Hiccup had asked Mala not to tell Maddie about the stay without him there, and given that Maddie's first words were not "mom's staying!" or similar, she'd respected it. Not that Hiccup expected less of her, Mala was an extraordinarily _good_ person.

"Morning Mads."

"Morning dad. Your hairs funny."

Hiccup chuckled. patting down his pillow-ruffled hair and reaching out to Maddie's raised arms, lifting her for a good-morning cuddle before returning her to Mala to continue their chat while Hiccup sought caffeine. He rarely had trouble getting Maddie up on time, but she definitely had more energy than him first thing in the morning. Mala gave his instant coffee a filthy look, to which Hiccup very maturely stuck his tongue out and waited for it to be just below scalding-tongue temperature so the drinking could commence.

He left them to their chatting while he got ready for the day, then convinced Maddie into clothes and reassured her her mother would still be there that afternoon before bundling her into the car. There was a small amount of pouting, but by the time they reached the gates and found Astrid and Alexis, the pouting was gone and happy chatter took its place. Astrid was quiet that morning, offered he and Mads a hello and little more before the kids headed in.

"Are you ok?"

"Me? I'm fine. How's Mala?"

Hiccup glanced at his watch, then back to Astrid. He had time.

"Got half hour?"

Astrid looked prepared to say no, then changed tack.

"Sure. Coffee?"

The cafe was close enough to walk, but driving saved time. They got their drinks, Hiccup treating them both to sweet little bites of cake to go with before they sat down. Astrid was still quiet, obviously waiting for him to start.

"Mala's moving back to England."

"Oh. That's good, isn't it?"

Hiccup nodded.

"Yeah. I guess so. I mean, Mads will be happy."

Astrid frowned.

"Not you?"

"I'm just not sure it'll be permanent, and that makes me... worry, I guess."

"And Mala. It's a big change."

"Yeah..."

Astrid trailed off, busying her mouth with drinking and eating and leaving Hiccup wondering if she'd only said she had time reluctantly, and now was regretting that polite choice. After several minutes awkward silence and coffee sipping, Hiccup put his cup down.

"I'm... I'm sorry if you didn't really want to come here."

She looked up.

"What?"

"Well, you don't seem very keen on being here."

Out of nowhere, Astrid seemed to shift moods quite fast, leaning over the table and talking in a rushed, low tone.

"I'm very happy you and Mala are getting back together and I hope its permanent, I just have other things on my mind!"

She stood, grabbed her things and left before Hiccup could even process. He spent about three seconds trying to work out what the _hel_ had just happened, then realised what he should be doing and got up to chase after her.

-HTTYD-

 **Can't think where Astrid got such an idea, can you?**


	12. Chapter 12

**The response to the last chapters end made me think of the Friends finale, the whole GO AFTER HER yelling...**

 **Except Hiccup is a much better man than Ross, of course. Anywho, onwards!**

-HTTYD-

Astrid realised she'd been excessively snappy and dramatic with Hiccup, but she was already tired and felt stretched thin, and then to have what she realised was a real disappointment - she honestly thought _something_ had been developing between her and Hiccup?

But no, he was talking to her about how he and Mala were getting close again and that left Astrid... stung. Of course, she understood - if they could make it work? That was best for Maddie, and Astrid would _never_ argue about putting ones child first. Though after all the talks of how Mala didn't want to be a mother, she was surprised... but it wasn't her business. And with Hiccup off the market again? It never would be.

Astrid scolded herself on her way, for being so ridiculous and for being such a drama queen in public. Nothing had happened, Hiccup owed her nothing, and she would just-

"Astrid! Wait! Gods you're fast!"

She turned, confused, finding Hiccup jogging after her and, by the flush on his face it wasn't for exercise he was moving at more than a walk. Astrid stopped, waited for him to catch up, then for him to catch his breath as he pressed a hand to his side and rubbed his ribs.

"Did that really give you a stitch?"

"Hey, I didn't warm up!"

"So what did you chase me down for? Other than to give yourself a heart attack?"

Hiccup straightened up again, breathing a little less terrifying now.

"Mala and I _aren't_ getting back together. She's not even moving in with us."

Well, now Astrid felt exceptionally daft for overreacting. Not that she'd let on to Hiccup about that.

"Oh. Well, I'm sorry for snapping but I really do have stuff to do. I shouldn't just have walked out though, I don't know what came over me."

Hiccup nodded, a gentle smile on his face already.

"It's fine, we all have bad days and I should have checked how you were feeling before I dumped on you. No worries. See you later?"

Astrid nodded, feeling a smile cross her own face now.

"Sure. Later."

They shared a laugh after that, realising they were saying goodbye only to head back in the same direction, to get their cars from near where they had dropped off their kids. Saying goodbye again when they got there, Astrid got in her car and waited for Hiccup to drive off before her head fell against the wheel with a groan. Wow, she really had made a grade A _fool_ of herself.

Thankfully, Hiccup didn't decide she was completely bonkers and tell her to stay far, far away from him. Astrid would have had a very peculiar explanation to make to her child if he had, trying to rationalise how she'd alienated Maddie's dad by making assumptions.

Astrid went to work, and thankfully it was more than distracting enough to take her mind off of the weird morning. On her lunch break, Astrid debated whether it was the worst idea in the world to ask Hiccup out. Just because he was single didn't mean he was interested... her mind wandered off to things like his easy smiles and Valentines gifts, the comfortable way they interacted whenever Astrid and Alexis went over for dinner, or he and Maddie came to her.

Besides which, his mood that morning suggested Mala moving back to the same country as he and Maddie was something that was causing him stress in some way or other. Astrid wasn't going to add pressure to that. So she finished her cold pasta, drank an overly bitter coffee - Hiccup's high quality brands had ruined her entirely for her usual instant - and went back to work.

When she left work that evening, Astrid found a text from Hiccup on her phone, requesting information on when she and Lexi were free to go over again - Astrid got the feeling Maddie wanted to talk about Mala moving back, and so wanted her little best friend. So she checked her rota, fired back a list of evenings she wasn't working and headed home. Hiccup offered a date for a couple of days time when both were free, and Astrid checked with Lexi before agreeing.

"How was work mom?"

"Good kiddo, how was time with grandma?"

"She wanted to know when I grow my hair back. Do I have to?"

"Of course not munchkin" Astrid ruffled the short strands "it's your hair."

She rolled her eyes internally at her mother, making note to have _another_ talk with the woman about pressuring a small child about such things.

"What if I get dresses as presents again?"

"Say thank you because that's polite, and then you decide if you wear them or not. I already made your dad promise no dresses for your fifth birthday.."

"Oh. That's good. Will you tuck me in?"

Smiling, Astrid nodded, sending Alexis off to change into her pyjamas while she put the kettle on for a cup of coffee, then headed up to make sure teeth were brushed and clothes weren't crumpled up on the floor. Tucking the blankets in, Astrid kissed her forehead, standing up.

"Night kiddo."

"Night mom."

Sleep was the closest to quiet time Astrid got from her little bundle of energy. Supplementing herself with coffee, Astrid reluctantly plowed through some paperwork, then rotted her brain on awful TV until she no longer felt it was questionably early to go to bed. The older she got, the earlier that 'questionable' time got.

"Maddie!"

There were hugs only seconds after they got into Hiccup's house, both parents smiling at the sweet sight.

"Come on in, Frozen is waiting!"

Astrid refrained from groaning at the thought, eyes already drawn to the mug Hiccup always used for her on the side and practically _dreaming_ of his coffee. The kids quickly headed in to the living room, and the dreaded music began... Hiccup pulled the door too, chuckling.

"Sorry, I promised Mads."

"It's fine. One day you'll hate it too and understand."

"Can I make it up to you with coffee?"

"It's a start."

Laughing to himself, Hiccup presented her with the lovely brew.

"So uh, where is Mala?"

"Uh" Hiccup checked his watch "yeah, she'll have landed. Australia. Getting ready to move, since she took the job here."

Astrid fell quiet for a minute or two, simply enjoying the wonderful coffee. It was _so_ good!

"How's Maddie taking it?"

"She's... confused, but mostly excited."

Hiccup seemed oddly twitchy, shuffling from one foot to the other, not quite meeting her eye and just generally looking a bit uncomfortable. Astrid was concerned she _had_ done some kind of damage to their friendship before, with her ridiculous behaviour.

"Is everything alright?"

"Mhmm. Fine. Why do you ask?"

"You're acting like you have ants in your pants."

Hiccup blinked.

"I uh... right. Ok. Guess I'm doing this now."

Astrid felt her face wrinkle in confusion.

"Doing what?"

Still shifting, Hiccup lifted a hand and rubbed the back of his head.

"This. Would you uh... would you wanna go on a date sometime?"

-HTTYD-

 **Oh, I wonder what she'll sayyyyyy**


	13. Chapter 13

**Yeah, this kinda got forgotten about didn't it? Well, I didn't forget the plan for it, but I forgot to write it and then went on hiatus. Which I'm still on, but having half-complete chapters lying around makes me anxious so here we go!  
**

-HTTYD-

"Where are you going mom?"

"I am going out with Hiccup."

Astrid was still a little surprised by that fact, though every time she remembered Hiccup's awkward shuffling as he asked her out shyly, she smiled.

"Where are you going? Can I come?"

Laughing as she ruffled her childs hair, Astrid shook her head.

"Sorry munchkin, grown ups only. Grandma is on her way to watch you for the evening."

"Oh. Are you and Hiccup having a sleepover?"

Astrid blinked, then shook her head again.

"No no. Just going out for a drink."

Wrinkling her nose, Alexis shrugged.

"But you have drinks at home!"

Part of Astrid strongly agreed, and as they'd had several afternoons and evenings over at Hiccup's place or hers where they were relaxed and had dinner and wine, it felt a little peculiar to be going to the _effort_ of going out. But at the same time, it was _different,_ as their relationship might be afterwards, and the chance to go out and not have the responsibilities of child care for just a couple of hours, to be a grown up in a grown up space was nice. And while Astrid scarcely bothered, or _cared_ to bother, she kinda wanted to see how Hiccup reacted to seeing her make a little effort. She was still in jeans ( _shut up mom, they're comfortable!_ ) but the midnight blue jumper she had on made her figure look nice, and after poking herself in the eye once... or maybe twice, her eyeliner definitely perked her up a little.

"You look different now mom. Is Hiccup coming to get you?"

"Yeah, he should be here in half hour" the door knocked "that should be grandma now."

Bounding toward the door, an excited child greeted her grandmother happily.

"Moms going on a date!"

"I know, I can scarcely believe it myself!"

"Mom!"

It hadn't been _that_ long since she seperated from Viggo that her mother had any rights making such a comment. Hiccup had been divorced from Mala much longer and hadn't dated, but nobody was pressuring _him._ Grumbling to herself, Astrid resumed brushing her hair before she tied it up.

Feeding her exuberant offspring, Astrid ate a little herself so her system wasn't empty when she'd be drinking later. She had no intentions of getting _drunk,_ but she didn't drink more than a glass or two of wine or a couple of beers usually, and _those_ were generally with or after a proper meal. After that, Astrid avoided her mother for a bit, then headed upstairs to brush her teeth and heard a car pull up just as she got back downstairs. A glance in the hallway mirror had Astrid wiping toothpaste foam off the corner of her lip just in time for the door to knock, the other two occupants of her house rushing to hover nearby as Astrid opened it.

Hiccup was stood there, shy smile on his face and flowers in his hand.

"Hi."

"Hey. You uh, wanna come in?"

"Sure."

They were being awfully awkward for people who had been in and out of each others homes a few dozen times by then, Hiccup stepping through like it was a brand new building and holding the flowers out to her. There were coos and squeals behind her that Astrid ignored as she took them, not a _huge_ fan of flowers but the gesture was sweet, and they were a lovely mix of colours - Hiccup's artistic eye at work.

"Thank you."

"Yeah, well, I've been here so many times I had to mark the occasion."

"Let me just chase off my mother and put these in something, then we can go?"

"Sounds good milady."

Astrid surreptitously checked him out as she located a vase her mother gave her for Christmas three years ago that she'd never used, filled it with water and placed the flowers in. No doubt her mother would fuss over them several times while Astrid was gone, and she wholly expected to come back and find them rearranged.

"Bye mom!"

"Bye love, be good for grandma ok?"

"I will! Bye Hiccup!"

"Bye Alexis."

"Be nice to my mom!"

Hiccup, to his credit, did his best not to laugh at the precocious child with hands on hips, glaring up at him in warning.

"I will, promise."

"Good."

They left soon after, Hiccup waiting for her to buckle her seat belt up before he turned and smiled at her.

"What?"

"You look lovely."

"Oh. Thank you. You clean up pretty well yourself."

In a dark green shirt that accentuated his broad shoulders paired with dark jeans that hugged his cute butt (Astrid would deny looking, if asked), he really did look good. Though really, Astrid had thought him handsome for a while, even in his lounging clothes like baggy, worn t-shirts and jogging bottoms. Still, she appreciated the new view, and appreciated that he'd made an effort to look good too.

And he _smelled_ amazing. Astrid loved his choice in aftershave, the warm fragrance filling the car as he drove. It was nowhere really out of their way, just a quiet local bar known for good music and a mellow atmosphere. Hiccup ordered his soft drink since he was driving, Astrid got herself a fruity cider because why the hel not, and they found themselves a table.

There was no first-date awkwardness that she'd been a little worried about. And why would there be? She wasn't worried about telling him she had a kid, or finding out about his relationship history. They'd had all those 'get to know you' conversations already.

"So what made you decide to ask me out?"

"Panic, at the time. You put me on the spot."

Snorting, Astrid shook her head.

"You were acting all... shifty. But you were already planning it, I just sped up the process."

Hiccup took a sip of lemonade before he answered.

"I guess... I realised how _much_ I liked spending time with you. And finally realised getting butterflies whenever you smiled at me was more than a friend thing. Why'd you say yes?"

Fighting not to smile like an idiot, Astrid watched bubbles rise in her glass.

"I like you. I already sort of knew I did, and then you asked me and, well, the thought of saying no never crossed my mind."

Hiccup made no effort to hide his dorky grin at her answer.

"That's... good. Yep. Good."

Conversation moved on, and Astrid realised how easily things kept going, feeling very much like that night was a comfortable, natural development from friendship to something else. Four drinks down, Astrid was just tipsy enough that kissing his stupidly cute face was an increasingly appealing idea, but she wasn't entirely sure how Hiccup felt about public affection and asking just then would have taken some of the spontaneity out of it.

He frowned before looking down, pulling his vibrating phone from his pocket.

"It's my mom... Oh, shoot. It's gone ten o'clock!"

"Wow, really? We better get going soon."

"Yeah, mom was just asking if I planned on coming home tonight. Sarcastically, I don't think she was implying anything."

They finished their drinks, took their glasses back to the bar and headed out. It was colder out than when they'd arrived, and Hiccup put the heat on in his car before Astrid could think to ask.

"Oh, that's goooood. I'm texting my mom to put the heating on before I get back."

Hiccup chuckled, eyes on the road as he drove her home. He got out of the car to say goodnight, leaning down to kiss her cheek. Not quite satisfied with that, Astrid tugged him back by the hand and kissed him properly. It was still pretty chaste, tame, but her belly fluttered pleasantly at the little sound of surprise Hiccup uttered, his lips moving against hers gently once he'd gotten past the shock. She pulled away, saw his cheeks were pink in the dim light of years-old street lamps.

"Goodnight Hiccup."

"Night Astrid. See you on the school run?"

"Yep. Bye."

He watched her to the door, still grinning when she turned to look. Astrid let herself in, leaning against her closed front door and letting out a happy sigh.

"So, a good night love?"

Her mother quizzed, clearly having been hovering close by to pounce for information. Astrid sighed again, nodding.

"Brilliant."

-HTTYD-

 **Oh look, I can write a tame, non-sexy first date. Who knew?**


	14. Chapter 14

**I thought Ship could do with cheering up, so here's a Hectic update.**

-HTTYD-

Hiccup couldn't wipe the broad smile that had fixed itself to his face as he headed home, finding his mother in his kitchen clearly waiting to demand details of his date.

"So, did you have a good night?"

"We did! Did Mads go down alright?"

"Yes, yes. She's a good girl."

Hiccup nodded, still smiling so much his cheeks hurt.

"Yeah. You should get home, sorry we didn't realise it was so late. We just got to talking and suddenly hours had vanished."

Hugging him goodbye, Valka left Hiccup for her own home while he crept upstairs to check on Maddie, who was fast asleep. Grabbing a glass of water, Hiccup changed and headed to get some sleep himself.

"Daddy! How was your date?"

Maddie was immediately keen on getting some details herself the next morning, quizzing Hiccup while he made their breakfast.

"It was good Mads. Are you sure you're still ok with me dating?"

Pushing her hair up off her face - she was due a haircut - Maddie nodded.

"Yeah. I like Astrid."

"I like Astrid too."

Giggling into her cereal, Maddie ate quickly before they both headed up to make sure they were dressed for the day. His heart and stomach were both doing some kind of excitable dance as they pulled up, unable to help but look for distinctive golden hair.

"Maddie!"

Alexis was a recognisable blur of energy, and a sign Astrid was nearby. Sure enough, Hiccup looked up and felt a smile stretch over his face at the sight of blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Hey."

"Hey yourself."

They hadn't actually talked about public signs or anything, but Astrid stretched up and kissed him so that sort of answered Hiccup's questions without him asking. There were giggles from their kids, and whistles and gossip from the other parents dropping off their own kids.

"Come on you two, don't wanna be late."

As though it was the most normal, natural thing in the world, Astrid even took his hand as they walked the short distance to drop off. Hiccup wasn't complaining. They saw the kids off into nursery, and turned to see various mothers and fathers surreptitously handing money off to each other. He saw Astrid rolling her eyes, but she paid little mind as they headed back to their cars still hand-in-hand.

"Apparently we've been the source of gossip."

"And a betting pool."

"Yeah, well. Wanna give them something to gossip about?"

Hiccup nodded slowly, belly fluttering when Astrid kissed him soundly, left a little dazed and beaming when she pulled back.

"Are we doing something tonight?"

"Hm? Oh. Uh. Sure. Come over for dinner? Mom's picking Mads up, but I'll be back by five."

Astrid smiled, agreeing.

"See you then."

Feeling like he was sixteen and flustered by a pretty girl smiling at him all over again, Hiccup reluctantly left Astrid to head off to work.

* * *

Watching Hiccup get into his car (and definitely not checking out his cute butt) Astrid turned and saw the other parents still gawking. Fighting not to tell them "take a picture, it'll last longer", Astrid smiled to herself. If they were going to gossip, at least it was about something that was making her _happy._

At work, her chipper mood was noticed, but Astrid wasn't phased by that either - she certainly wasn't dissatisfied with her life as a single woman, but that didn't mean she couldn't feel that nice new rush of giddiness and butterflies and smiles from dating again. Especially when there was no troubles arising - both Mala and Viggo knew their respective ex spouse was dating again, and were supportive.

Plus, the kids seemed perfectly happy, which was very important to both she and Hiccup - they weren't likely to date someone their child did not approve of, but they already knew that wasn't an issue too.

Hiccup sent her a text to let her know he was on his way home, so Astrid got Alexis into clean clothes and strapped her into the car, child thankfully agreeable at the thought of seeing Maddie and eating Hiccup's cooking.

Valka was just leaving as they got there, waving and wishing them a good evening as they passed. Hiccup was at the door, grinning broadly at them both as they headed up the path.

"Evening milady."

"Evening. Been back long?"

"About ten minutes. Mom has dinner plans, I did invite her to stay."

"Ah."

Already abandoned by her child who had dashed off to find Maddie, Astrid was left with a ridiculously adorable man who couldn't have looked more thrilled to see her. He was still smiling when she kissed him, not quite able to help herself from doing so as she enjoyed the little flutters in her belly.

"Come through, I'll make you a coffee."

"Ah, you know the way to my heart."

Hiccup nodded, the beginnings of dinner-making out on the side as he filled up the kettle and put it on to boil, making soft drinks to take through to the kids while he waited. He was such a _dad,_ and Astrid found that just as attractive as his lopsided smile and perpetually messy hair.

"Well, they've got TV and liquids, so they should survive until dinner."

No matter how often Astrid tried to offer to help, Hiccup shooed her away and insisted he really enjoyed cooking.

"I find it relaxing. And I like that I'm teaching Mads good food knowledge for the future. Besides, Mala would find a way to have me killed from Australia if she knew I was letting Mads eat junk all the time. She's kind of a health nut. I actually think the last time she had more than one alcoholic drink in a week was like, our wedding or immediately after."

"Wow. She has more self-control than me. I still have to bully myself into working out, and I used to be a sports freak."

Hiccup looked at her, clearly giving Astrid the once-over with a small smirk as he did so.

"I think you look great. I was never big on sports. Took me a while to get any sort of growth spurt, I was stick thin and short until I was about... sixteen, seventeen? Then my genetics seemed to realise I had enormous parents and _whoosh,_ up I went. Never really got much wider though."

Astrid spent a little time looking at him. He was definitely quite thin, but he was all wiry muscle and had broad shoulders and long, dextrous fingers.

"I think you look great."

Hiccup quirked an eyebrow at her returning his words, but when he saw her grin he offered her the same.

"Well, thanks."

-HTTYD-

 **Here, have some fluff.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Well, I offered the choice and this was the winner! So here's a Hectic update.**

 **Also, last chapter got one of those entitled asshole reviews demanding I write more on it. Don't be that guy. Writers don't like it.**

-HTTYD-

"Bye daddy!"

"Bye munchkin, be good for your mom, yeah?"

Maddie nodded, beaming and squeezing him around the neck, then turning and practically skipping up the garden path to where Mala waited. His ex-wife smiled in Hiccup's direction, took Maddie's outstretched hand and walked her the few steps over to her car, buckling the small girl into a booster seat first before she climbed into the drivers seat. Hiccup watched them all the way until the car vanished around a corner, then sighed.

That was going to take some getting used to, even if it didn't end up a permanent thing. He'd barely sat down with a cup of tea to contemplate what he might have done with his now-free day when his phone began ringing, and Hiccup smiled when he saw Astrid's name flashing across the screen.

"Good morning milady."

"Good morning dork" he smiled wider, amused by her idea of 'pet names' "what are you doing today?"

"I was just contemplating that. Mads just headed off to spend the day with Mala."

"Ahhh, I forgot that was today! Well, I just handed off my own personal hurricane to the father for the weekend. Wanna do something, or do you have other ideas?"

Hiccup agreed eagerly, relieved - he'd considered seeing if she was free, but knew Astrid was used to having the weekend to herself and probably knew how to entertain herself, or had other plans to utilise her child-free hours.

"Sure, lets do something. What shall we do?"

"I'm dying to get out and get some air, but I doubt I'll convince you to go running with me, soooo... up for a long walk instead?"

Well, Hiccup could probably do with a little more exercise and fresh air in his life.

"Sure. Shall I bring a lunch?"

"Hey, if you wanna bring me food, I will not say no."

Chuckling, they bade each other farewell for an hour or so. Hiccup dug out his most suitable footwear and some clothes that he wouldn't mind getting a little dirty since Astrid had fields in mind. Then he made up some sandwiches, placed a couple of the cupcakes he and Maddie had made the day before in a tub, and added some fruit and nuts for extra energy. He had a feeling he'd need it.

A leftover habit from travelling with Mala for years before Maddie came along, Hiccup _did_ own several backpacks and packed food and water bottles in to one. By the time Astrid pulled up outside, he was changed and ready to go.

"If I didn't know better, I'd say you looked like someone who does this all the time. But I do know better, so I promise to minimise how many hills we go up today."

Hiccup laughed as Astrid winked, then stretched up and kissed him.

"I appreciate that."

She drove them over to where she wanted to go, and between the fresh air and Astrid holding his hand Hiccup definitely felt like there were many worse ways to spend his day.

"Is Maddie just gone for the day?"

"Yeah, we're working up to a whole weekend. Mala is only used to the day shift with her, Mads isn't used to going to bed unless me or my mom are there, and Mala's never really had to deal with a proper temper tantrum. So, baby steps for both of them."

Astrid nodded in understanding, letting him get it all off his chest. Splitting custody had been a more recent thing for her, having only split from her ex-husband Viggo in the last couple of years after they'd spent a few years before that actually living together and co-parenting. Mala had always been back and forth, though she did her best to offer consistency where possible to their daughter.

"Totally understandable. Come on, up that hill and we can take a break."

The hill told Hiccup he was more unfit than he realised, gasping for breath by the top while Astrid was only a little flushed with the exertion, patting him and making sure he got a drink down him once Hiccup had dropped to the ground.

"Wow I am in bad shape."

Hiccup complained, then reached for his cupcake.

"Eh, you eat pretty well... usually" she threw his cake a wry grin "and thats like seventy percent of the battle. If you're gonna have free time at the weekends more, we can do this more often?"

Initially baulking, Hiccup actually thought about it for a minute.

"Maybe, yeah. I was having fun til you decided to move toward the torture hill."

"Drama queen. Did you mention you brought snacks?"

"Yeah, here."

He nudged the box over, and Astrid raided it for a handful of peanuts and cashews, washing it down with some water while Hiccup caught his breath. Once he had, the hill didn't actually seem so bad. And Astrid looked very pretty with her cheeks so pink. They ventured back down the hill and walked for another hour or so before they stopped to eat lunch, talking and holding hands and, while he missed his daughter like crazy, Hiccup couldn't deny the day probably did him good all the same.

Astrid declined the invite to come over for dinner when they were on their way back.

"I know you've missed Maddie, and she'll feel better talking about how her day went if it's just the two of you. I've got work to do tomorrow, so I'll see you monday."

She kissed him goodbye, smiling and shooing Hiccup out of her car to go take a shower and change before Maddie got back. Hiccup did so, relieved to rest his tired legs for a bit but equally anxious to have his daughter home. Mala was punctual to the minute, pulling up outside his house at six thirty on the dot and Hiccup had the front door open before Maddie made it up the path.

"Daddy!"

"Mads!"

He hugged her tight, relaxing and happier to see her again. Oh, he trusted Mala to care for her, absolutely, but Hiccup had never really beenn away from her all day when it wasn't because of work.

"Did you two have a good day?"

Mala nodded, handing over Maddie's little backpack that had been forgotten in the girls excitement to hug her dad.

"We did, and I am sure Madeline looks forward to furnishing you with all the details. I will call you tomorrow to discuss our schedule, if that is alright with you?"

"Yeah, that's fine. Say bye Mads."

"Bye mom!"

Mala took the hug, ruffled her daughters hair with a small smile, then left the two to their evening.

"What did you do today dad?"

"Me and Astrid went for a walk, but we can talk about that tomorrow, tell me about your day."

Maddie happily launched into a detailed play-by-play of time with her mom, wrinkling her nose only when describing how Mala prepared her vegetables after being used to Hiccup disguising or seasoning them to make them better tasting.

"I'll give her some tips, your mom is just used to eating them that way."

"I know, but bleurgh!"

Hiccup laughed, hugging her. Aside from the vegetable incident, it seemed both father and daughter had enjoyed their day apart, but were both equally happy to be reunited.

-HTTYD-

 ***sprinkles fluff liberally with more fluff***


	16. Chapter 16

**Well, I may or may not have let this fic slide, but a particular movie inspired this chapter.**

 **No spoilers for Frozen 2, but it is mentioned. It's also not November in this fic, Hectic's Frozen 2 release date is changed... just go with it it was the only way I could write anything for this.  
**

-HTTYD-

Hearing two excitable children yell their way through the soundtrack of the first Frozen movie, Astrid stared in to her coffee and wondered if she was condemning herself to another few years with more of the same, only with extra songs from the second movie. Hiccup chuckled as he watched her, Astrid raising eyes from delightful caffeine to his face.

"What's so funny?"

"You. I offered to take them both myself, you don't have to come."

Taking another mouthful of coffee and cursing the early hour her tiny hurricane child had been awake to bounce around excitedly over the upcoming movie, Astrid did offer him a lazy smile. At least Hiccup made amazing coffee.

"I know you did, and I appreciate it. But if I don't come, I'll still know everything that happened _and_ it will probably be out of context and out of order because Lexi's so excited she can't pick which part to tell. At least this way, I'll know what she's talking about. If they want to go again you are definitely going alone."

Still chuckling, Hiccup got up and headed over to kiss her, his easy smile and warm arms enough to make her belly flutter a little. Damnit, she was too old for that, but Hiccup's adorableness didn't seem to care.

"Alright kids, lower the volume a little, we do have neighbours."

Hiccup went in and commented, and thankfully for Astrid's tired brain, they did lower the yelling slightly. They _had_ to go to the earliest showing that day, so Hiccup could make it to work that afternoon. Valka had very kindly agreed to take both children for the afternoon, so Astrid could catch up on paperwork in peace since her own parents were busy.

"Your mother is one brave lady."

Her boyfriend laughed, nodding.

"Yeah, but she loves 'em. Which means you get a break later."

Astrid smiled, finally starting to perk up a little now she'd had coffee and adorable-boyfriend kisses. Hiccup indulged her when she leaned up toward him again, kissed her sweetly and laughed when twin sounds of horror came from behind him.

Both dressed in their princess best, their respective children were both pulling faces at their parents kissing, despite being ecstatic it meant they spent more time together.

"Hey, if you kids are feeling sick we don't _have_ to go to the cinema..."

Hiccup barely had time to leave the threat hanging before he was rebuffed by assurances of wellness.

"No!"

"We're fine!"

"Honest!"

"When are we leaving?"

Astrid checked the time and downed the last of her coffee.

"Bathroom first, then we'll go."

Cheers erupted from excited small humans, who agreeably went to the bathroom in turns, washed their hands and were buckled in to their car seats.

"Ready?"

"Yes!"

They had their own snacks to smuggle in, but Astrid knew she'd be wheedled in to buying popcorn there purely because the cardboard containers had pictures of the characters on. Hiccup had booked their tickets, so he went to deal with that, and Astrid knew the popcorn wouldn't get finished but she bought it anyway. As their kids were still (though only just) nursery age, it wasn't nearly as busy in the cinema as it would be that afternoon, when the schoolkids were unleashed too.

Then there was the drama about who was sitting together, the too-loud trailers, spilling popcorn down her shirt when Hiccup surprised her with hands on her hips as he tried to edge past her in the cramped aisles...

Astrid was genuinely relieved to be settled in for the duration after that, fishing stray popcorn out of her clothes to the giggles of her companions.

"Mom, you're so silly!"

"Shh. Quiet in the cinema."

Hiccup snorted, trying to stretch a bit but his long legs would likely be stiff in a couple of hours.

"Anyone would think you were excited to watch this."

"Quiet Haddock. Here" Astrid shoved a handful of popcorn in his face "eat up."

Hiccup glared, but his face softened into a smile by the time he'd done as she asked. The trailers started to wind down, and so their eyes were turned to the screen at last.

"Well, was it as bad as you expected?"

He asked as they were picking up after themselves, and Astrid gave a great, reluctant sigh.

"No."

Astrid got the joy of taking the kids to the bathroom - along with a few dozen other people who had all left the same screening as them, so she had the surreal experience of a bathroom where at least ten children were all wearing Elsa dresses.

"Ok, mom is picking the kids up in an hour from my place, are you still alright to stay there with them so I can leave for work?"

Hiccup asked on the way home, and Astrid nodded.

"Sure."

Astrid regretted agreeing to that about ten minutes later, when apparently one Frozen movie was not enough that day and Maddie had managed to put the DVD on while Hiccup was upstairs getting changed and Astrid was... definitely _not_ thinking about that.

"DO YOU WANNA BUILD A SNOWMANNNN?"

She heard Hiccup snickering as he came down the stairs, dressed for work.

"Yeah... good luck."

Astrid glared, but when Hiccup looked at her hopefully, Astrid relented and gave him a kiss goodbye.

"Mom has keys, she'll lock up behind you when she gets here."

"Assuming I don't lose my mind."

"You'll live" Hiccup kissed her again "and I'll make your favourite dinner tomorrow if milady wishes."

He always knew what to say to cheer Astrid up.

"I do, I very much wish. Actually... no, never mind."

Hiccup raised an eyebrow.

"No, what is it?"

"Doesn't matter."

He frowned.

"Mattered enough to bring up."

Sighing, Astrid ran a hand through her hair.

"Well, tomorrow is Thursday, but all four of us are off on Friday."

He nodded slowly.

"Right..."

"Well, I was thinking..." _come on Astrid, you can do it_ "would you and Maddie want to come sleep over?"

-HTTYD-

 **Here, have a family outing, because I didn't know what else to give you.  
**


	17. Chapter 17

**Oh wow this fic was ever so slightly neglected, huh?**

 **Well, on we go.**

-HTTYD-

"I could definitely get used to this."

Hiccup chuckled at his girlfriend, who was perched on a stool, papers in front of her as she watched him putter about her kitchen, making dinner for the four of them.

"Are you not already? This isn't the first time I've cooked for us."

She shrugged.

"I just... like it. It feels good, this whole domesticity thing. Seems to come kinda naturally, don't you think?"

"I do. So by all means, get used to it. Did you pick up the drinks?"

"I did, they're in that bag there."

Astrid pointed him to a large tote bag on the side, which he investigated and found the wine he'd told Astrid to get - he brought ingredients, and cooked, so she insisted on paying for the wine and juice for the kids. He put the juice in the fridge, since Maddie liked hers chilled and Alexis didn't care so long as it was fruity and within arms reach.

"How was work today?"

He asked as he diced some vegetables, occasionally glancing toward the living room door to check no sounds of screaming children or things catching fire. Astrid sighed, rubbing her face.

"Tiring. But I love my job. I just hate paperwork."

Astrid managed to make looking tired look good, in Hiccup's completely unbiased opinion. He wanted to kiss her and then make her take a nap, but she'd say no to the nap, especially as she liked to linger and watch him cook.

The kids had, naturally, been thrilled to hear they were finally getting to do family sleepovers. Small children didn't exactly understand the adult-relationship implications, so to them, it seemed like a _long_ time to have waited.

Not that Hiccup expected such implications were a certainty, but it was a step forward in their relationship and he was happy with the progression. He was never really one for casual relationships; he was serious about Astrid, though he didn't ham it up in case she thought he was obsessive and rushing them.

"Wine?"

He asked once the food was all cooking and he had to wait, and Astrid made a grateful noise of assent. Smiling, he poured her a glass, got a kiss for his troubles and then filled cups to take through to their kids, who were transfixed by a documentary about reindeer (that Hiccup had seen, and so was content they weren't going to see anything getting mauled or harvested after death).

"Is Mala taking Maddie tomorrow?"

"Nope, just Sunday this week. She's got a work thing and has to travel tomorrow, so she won't be home til Saturday night."

Working out their lopsided custody was getting easier, though Hiccup was still as certain as before that Mala wouldn't last more than the year settled in England when her heart belonged in Australia. He was still happy to see Mads get so much time with her mother, and though motherhood was never Mala's calling in life, he was very much content she was happy to spend time with her daughter. And no matter what happened, Hiccup was never going to not be grateful she'd been willing to carry the child to term for him, because it was a monumental request and he wouldn't, _couldn't_ have blamed her if she said no.

"Ah. Well, just means Maddie gets time with you or your mom."

"Yeah. Is Viggo still coming by tomorrow evening?"

"Yeah, but we have the whole day together, the four of us, and Lexi loves seeing her dad."

Astrid turned her attention back to her papers, so she had a hope of getting things done that evening and their day tomorrow was free to be enjoyed. Hiccup stirred and spiced and mixed, checked the kids were alive periodically before sending them to wash their hands while he plated up and Astrid set the table. It was a regular evening occurrence, the four of them sharing dinner, relaxing in front of the TV with children starting to doze off on their laps, while insisting they _definitely weren't tired_ and got progressively more cranky.

"I'll go put up the air bed and get the spare covers for Maddie."

Astrid commented as she shuffled a half-asleep Alexis over, short dark hair sticking up comically where it had been resting against Astrid's chest for a bit. Maddie was flat out asleep, and would undoubtedly be grizzly when woken to brush her teeth and get in to her pyjamas. Still, Hiccup was fairly used to it, and thankfully, Mads was so keen to get to bed she was quiet, agreeable and practically in a rush to do as she was told, yawning and smiling as Hiccup tucked her in while Astrid did the same.

"There's a nightlight here, just in case you need it ok?"

The little light was soft, barely noticeable but enough to illuminate the way should one of the kids get up for the loo in the night.

"Thanks mom. Night."

"Night dad."

"Night kids."

Door closed behind them, Hiccup smiled over at Astrid, who returned it, the two returning to the sofa where she curled in to his side for lazy evening snuggles. She let her hair down so he could play with it, idly running his fingers through messy blonde tresses, breathing in the scent of peaches from her conditioner.

"I better make sure the kitchen is tidy, don't want to risk having left a knife lying around if those two are awake before us in the morning."

Astrid huffed, but reluctnatly let him peel himself out of her embrace, following him to the kitchen and helping clean up, running a cloth over the sides while Hiccup placed washed plates in the drying rack. Drying his hands on a tea towel, he noticed Astrid watching him rather intently.

"What's up?"

She tapped her fingers against the side of her leg, then beckoned Hiccup over. He went, happily, enjoying the rather intense kiss Astrid bestowed upon him. Though he enjoyed the words whispered against his ear by her even more.

"Fancy an early night?"

-HTTYD-

 **Hiccup, clueless: "Why would we do that? We have no wor- _oh."_**


	18. Chapter 18

**It's been a while! Hopefully cheers up lockdown for a few people (and those not on lockdown too. I hope it cheers everyone up!)**

-HTTYD-

"Moooooooommy?"

Astrid looked down to find her half-asleep child peering up at her. Although, half-asleep Alexis was still more energetic than mostly-awake Maddie. Hiccup was stirring pancake mix, unmoveable grin on his face. He was visibly in _quite_ the chirpy mood.

"Yes munchkin?"

Wrinkling her nose, Alexis yawned a little before continuing with the urgent question.

"What were you and Hiccup laughing about last night?"

Hiccup choked, disguising it as a cough as he hurried to place down the bowl and spoon he'd been using. Astrid cleared her throat before answering.

"We were watching a funny movie in bed."

They weren't. They were doing something slightly more adult, which had been a little awkward, as many first times with new partners could be, and _that_ had led to lots of giggling from the two of them, obviously not quite muffled enough to stop a child overhearing, presumably on a late night trip to the toilet. Had Astrid been so distracted she hadn't heard a flush?

Still, it had been a _very_ nice evening, and as it turned out, Hiccup was adorably affectionate and tactile after sex. Even more so than he usually was. It ought to be illegal for him to be so cute at his age, but when he was cuddling her and nuzzling his ridiculous bed-hair against her neck, Astrid melted a little bit.

"Is that pancakes?"

"Yep!"

"Awesome!"

They were, indeed, awesome pancakes. Astrid knew she was incredibly lucky to have a boyfriend that cooked, and _enjoyed_ doing it. She watched him appreciatively, grinned when he stopped to kiss her before putting a plate down in front of her. He split the batch into two small so Alexis could have chocolate chip and Maddie could get blueberry and chocolate chip, then finally got his own.

"Lex, easy on the syrup. Your dentist already gives me dirty looks."

"But it tastes so nice!"

"I know, but if all your teeth fall out you can't eat big pancakes anymore."

With sighs and pouting, the syrup was relinquished. Astrid got kitchen cleaning duty while Hiccup got children cleaning duty, followed by getting everyone dressed for a morning walk to burn off some child-energy. That, and Astrid got to feel so absolutely contented walking hand-in-hand with Hiccup as their kids tottered about just in front, occasionally turning back to smile at them.

In fact, Astrid was in _such_ a good mood she didn't even mind that when they got back, the kids wanted to watch Frozen. _Again._ Hiccup made them all hot chocolates, and so she felt pleasantly warm and soft inside, followed by snuggling up on the sofa together so she got to feel soft and warm outside too. Well, Hiccup wasn't _that_ soft to lie on, he was quite lean, but he had a cute little tummy that was comfy. Either way, she was happy.

"When is dad coming to get me?"

"Same time as always, you know what he's like Lexi."

Nodding, Alexis climbed up on the sofa and did her best to institute herself in the cuddles going on, which had Maddie clambering up to join them too. To his credit, Hiccup didn't complain about effectively being sat on by two children, chuckling at smug little smiles from said children.

"Comfy up there?"

"Yep!"

"You're not as squishy as mom here."

Alexis poked him in the chest, which made both adults giggle.

"No, no I'm not. I think I'm more squishy here though."

He poked himself in the stomach, grunting when Maddie shifted to sit on it, giggling to herself.

"Mom doesn't have a squishy tummy."

Maddie pointed out, and Astrid had no trouble believing that.

"Yes, but that's because Mala actually _enjoys_ exercise. One of the first things she did when moving was look up the closest gym. _I_ enjoy pizza. And cake. Speaking of eating, you guys are gonna have to shift your little butts if you want lunch some time today."

"What are we having?"

"Hmm. Hey, Astrid, do you have flour in?"

"Somewhere, yeah, why?"

Managing to extricate himself from under precocious children, Hiccup straightened up and stretched.

"Because that means I can make pizza dough. Wanna make our own pizzas?"

"Yeah!"

He let them 'help' make the dough first, but t fell to Astrid to keep them out of the way long enough for Hiccup to slice up all the ingredients necessary for toppings afterwards. Still, it was a fun (and _messy_ ) afternoon well spent, which meant Astrid had to hastily bathe her flour-and-tomato covered child before she handed her over to Viggo that evening, because he probably wouldn't appreciate wearing her lunch. Seeing that that was necessary, Hiccup began making goodbyes.

"We better get going Mads, Alexis is going to her dads today."

"I knowwww."

Maddie hugged Astrid and thanked her for letting them sleep over, Alexis chattering a mile a minute about how they should have sleepovers all the time. Astrid saw the sparkle in Hiccup's eye as he winked and grinned and agreed.

"We shall see you next week then. Have fun with your dad Alexis."

"I will! Thanks for feeding me Hiccup."

He chuckled and ruffled her hair, ignoring the flour that the motion dislodged, Maddie patting ineffectively at the flour on the leg of his jeans and only succeeding in adding little floury handprints to the mix.

Astrid couldn't stop grinning herself when he kissed her goodbye, Hiccup's knack for making her feel giddy as a schoolgirl kicking in.

"See you at the gates milady."

"You shall indeed. Come on munchkin, bath time."

"But mooooom-"

"No arguments."

Chuckling, Hiccup mumbled _"good luck"_ under his breath as they headed out, turning back to throw her a smile before he was focused on getting Maddie safely strapped in to his car. As she dumped Alexis in the bath to scrub off various pizza components, her daughter had a question.

"Did you and Hiccup have a fun sleepover too?"

Biting back a laugh as she thought about _just_ how fun their sleepover was, Astrid nodded.

"We certainly did."

-HTTYD-

 **Stay safe everyone! This little blended family want you to look after yourselves!**


End file.
